Black Cat Tales - Charmed Desire With God of death Goddess of Magic
by SasinaZariel
Summary: batman after fighting superman and wonder woman he leaves them marked and this catches the eye of the gods and especially hades and circe, mainly because a normal human could not be able to use the weapons he used, and they offer an alliance in exchange nights of sex and have your body given to them, and these are hades and circe.
1. Chapter 1

20

I heard a gasp forcefully on kryptonite and pulled it out of the place of his shoulder dropping blood splashing, when he tried to approach saw that each positioned himself for battle.

And putting himself in front of Diana and while he wielded a kryptonite dagger between his hands and Clarck seemed almost fainted, he knelt in the distance raising forces from a local.

And this one he would never think existed, and when he saw Diana, trying to catch the rope lying on the ground something made her drop a burn appeared in her hands dropping the rope.

And there was Diana bleeding smells of burns a warrior with supplicating gaze said and at the same time decided said...

And so with his punch erasing J' onn's fire.

And this one stood by his side.

And he wielding a long bat of psychic vibrations that threw on the Martian's head, and one throws flames in brief moments towards him...

\- I'm going to fight... - Rosnou with apparent pain. "I'm going to fight... - I'd repeat it. " To conquer you, subdue as warriors do in my land. "Diana said.

\- We will not allow you to become an inmate and be without our presence by your side. "He said heading ahead of him J' onn.

"You won't win... - Superman said. "You're not going to beat me. " He reaffirmed.

I'm going to bend you. " Said Superman.

\- You can come... – Rosnou Batman near his arsenal and grabbing a punch and his belt and taking a spear behind him and standing in combat position.

And a long and curved enough at the tip and so launched a fireball towards J' onn.

I know you. " I said. "And a torturer, you're not.

And leaning on the wall and whispering in his ear and pulling with gallows and blood and crying and falling kneeling soon after and J' onn changing shape to be pressed throwing him away while being hit by the flames of the bat...

And he activated a control and at that time a psychic wave was released into computer waves.

\- I don't understand what b happened when we became rivals, or when I destroy our friendship. " Said Supemrna. "But if that's the case, I'm going to subdue you. "Said the man of steel.

" I will fight and win and conquer your love. "Said the Martian. " In a way that none of us will be sorry. "J' onn continued.

And right now I don't care what the problem is, I'm going to solve our differences. " Said Superman."

\- We're going to face you together, we're here to figure this out, if you keep fighting. "Diana said.

You guys... You bastards. " Rosnou. Batman.

His blue eyes as sapphire became dark and misty as embers he said rising and dangerously driving at them speaking with wheezing words.

My only problem. He laughed and approached more with his spear, in fists combat position, seeing that they were ready to fight.

"I hate this situation... -He made a cruel expression and an even crueler smile

\- And exact problems are your own attitudes. I said. - Two problems we're going to solve... - Pointing at each of them and then Clarck.

\- The invading alien in particular, I will not allow any of you to ever return to this cave again, and if you want so much to invade my life, you can carry it out because it will not be easy, you are in my cave my territory.

\- They even though they looked seized and very apprehensive - And so my problems end there. " I said with a look.

" If you don't want to fight, you can just get your asses out of here. - Growled in warning.

– I would eliminate several future problems from my sight. " I said.

\- Superman... - Whispered Diana in her ear by lowering toward her kneeling man, rising as the man of steel gets up.

And he groaned and his green color disappears quickly with the exception of Diana who bled a lot and is with a decided look of anger and obstinacy...

J' onn. " Superman said toward the Martian that in particular he cast a heat vision toward the panel that directed the psquica wave.

\- I don't want you to touch me again. "You growled towards each of them, don't come near me, none of you. " Today will be the decision.

\- You're going to be touched many times. " Warned Superman.

– In many places. "J' onn said.

For our hands. " Diana said.

\- I never... - And he whispered painfully and distressed.

" I never... More... - Rosnou.

" I will not allow you to isolate yourself, to stay away, to curl up in a place where no one could approach... I'm going to get close to you. He said in pain measuring words.

"I'm going to win you... – Said Superman approaching Diana and J' onn, on his shoulder moving away in combat positions, without turning or looking towards you and with a really weak blur would go away

Seconds and minutes of tension passed until one of his spoke was something strange and it seemed like the only thing to think of a fight worth his obsession.

It's not going to be that easy. – He said by giving a somersault while avoiding a creep and a punch in a movement of a creephe had gas bombs and propelling the body away from a poorly designed punch.

And so he took the rope off the ground and rode like a heavy, long chain trapping Diana's legs and throwing her close to the ground.

What rope is that? - Diana asked

The rope had spramed unrolled to the ground, which woman tried to pick up and be burned, so he thought he would be covered in burns and cuts at the end of the battle.

The burns, every time the rope had thrown into all parts of his body, arose amid the fight by touching the cursed rope and so they said nothing else.

The bat man said nothing did not speak at any time just the following, kicked towards the man of steel and forcing to push and retreat, being superman.

And he swerved from a kryptonite spear and at that time thrown away and while Batman throwing gas bombs toward him.

And he ran toward the rope with a flying and throwing the rope at Diana's legs across the cave.

Bruce threw a power grid toward the Martian throwing him away at the cave wall.

With everyone holding their breath in the middle of her run and threw them amid the poorly designed punch of her head by the man of steel, and caught her without a scratch, and nothing nor even deep cut.

And he didn't say it and it was toward the spear that when he took the spear that took the spear and threw toward the man of steel deflecting.

And he thought he was incredibly heavy, but he caught her without difficulty and took them to the armory where he tried to run and was caught by the ankle and was pressed to the ground.

He didn't say anything, he didn't talk to any of them and just ignored them and writhing the body turned and punched Diana with the yellow punch as gold several times her gallows sitting on top and pressing on the floor and punching them from side to side...

That was a destructive night that Batman fighters will never forget, spent long and with a rewarding and dark ending a starless night and a spicy and hot blizzard while Superman.

And he flew towards him later amid a punch he triggered the kryptonite shield and with a next impulse threw him away from the other.

And he was kicking being thrown while Diana lifting wiping blood from her lips with her back from her hand and flying towards her.

And Diana was thrown, falling at the feet of the Martian who contracted screamand in the middle of an electric field that defers the immense load of electricity and at this time with violence even being electrocuted in the process.

And she would rip out the power grid and throw it away, freeing the Martian into the process, and together flying towards Batman, and he ran and took another spear and while Diana took his sword.

And the Martian metamorphized his arm on a spear and amos disfered a blow that unleashed sparks.

Bruce raised his arms with the spear in hand stopping the spinning blow and kicking the Martian throwing it and pulling Diana by the hair, this when he was falling.

And then pulled Bruce's hair pushing him together and falling on top of the Martian punching him and Diana jumping on top of him.

And with his hands on his neck and beginning to choke him and at this time J'onn without manners punched his stomach several times and sending psychic waves directly into his brain, the second after he pressed a button on his belt.

And so he triggered a vibrating supersonic wave and with a head movement gave Diana a headbutt to the chin stunning and turning her body and punching and pushing and kicking her towards the ground.

And being pressed back to the ground and being molested trapped by the hands of Superman flying and pressed him mercilessly punching the man who said second.

\- Activate... - Choked. Protocol two.

And so a red light like the sun invaded the spot and the cave was illuminated as if imitating the red sun and he kicked Superman in the groin and threw it, and thus defering more kicks and throwing it and so Diana flew towards him again.

He ran through the cave swerving from his helicopter and Diana, throwing the rope that was malleable and at the same time heavy that curled up in Diana's leg and arms and throwing it from side to side, and while throwing her away over his plane.

And so J' onn appeared again in front of him and soon he struck the Martian with a spear and a bat that vibrated in his head causing a headache and his psychic screams shuffling his thoughts, causing him to fall to the ground writhing.

And while he stopped he was caught by Diana pushing him into the direction of the ground, and he lowered and kicked the woman on his heel, and jumped and gradually he took a glove and a pectoral from his armor.

And dressing completely, amid a kick and a somersault and playing with the spear crossing Superman's shoulder, trapping on the wall.

And while holding Diana to the ground with the rope and had J' onn paralyzed he threw a freezing wave towards him.

And that at that moment he saw blood drain Diana pressed his knee and pushed the man, he was thrown out and ran wearing the armor, while Diana tried to rip off the spear and with it putting the rest of her armor with the utility belt.

And while trying to get up and when she realized that Diana had ripped off the spear with a scream splashing blood while the spear was thrown to the ground.

And running towards him, trying to punch the bat man, and by avoiding all the blows to his body.

And bumping into the dinosaur, they didn't take minutes to get back to their old action and so using it and playing towards both, but Batman pressing the woman.

And sticking his hand and fingers pressing the wound with a smile as Diana screamed and let go feeling the pain, long enough to be punched in the face and while so, Superman tore off the spear that held him throwing him from the side outo and flying towards him.

And so J' onn got up pushed him and snapping him with violence and several blows, Bruce triggered a button on his belt and so a flame throw appeared in his direction he kicked the Martian rolling to the side and hitting the Martian instead...

He saw this with another dagger taken from his belt pierced the amazon's left cocha piercing and holding her to the ground he ran not before hearing his cries of pain and heading toward cave defense controls.

And he was going to close the cave by activating security protocols, but before he sealed the cave he was caught by one hand and pushed from the controls trying to defend himself...

\- Bruce... - Whispered in his ear licking the lobe of his ear he was rubbing in his groin and murmured, he felt the blood dripping by mixing with sweat and blood dripping.

"You smell and so strong, you're impregnating the air, no matter how hard you try when using armor and running away, I'm going to get you. " Said towards him.

" Like now. "Rosnou with pleasure.

He looked frightened and realized late that the inhibitors were worn out he heard an offering in his ear and had pulled from the steel man's arms and his lips taken by Diana still bleeding.

And that hugged him she moaned and Clarck behind him rubbing his hard, hard penises and J' onn recomposed by stretching his arm and turning off the flamethrower.

And he tried to twist away, but was pressed by J' onn too that caught him and so he was among the three in her sciam lifting his armor.

\- Don't you think you should stop having occasional sex with omega prostitutes – asked wonder wonder woman in her ear sucking her lips-

\- What a time would be more inappropriate to ask for this if they didn't even beat me. "Said the bat man.

\- Stop, that's a matter of time. "Superman said in his ear. "At the end of all this I will take you. " I said.

\- No, neither you, much less Diana, no, now or never. " Batman said.

And for the first time trying to loosen the grip moving away from wonder woman and pushing her out of her way with a flying and a headbutt.

And he propelled him from the mask being protected, but she held on his hips and Superman rubbed his hard limb on his little, that didn't stop him from pushing and a kick from a kryptonite lead boot.

And hitting his groin and along with that and with a do taken from his belt, deferring electricity in both the Martian and kryptonian.

And electricity increased so fast that the electrical discharge their intensity electrocuted them by throwing them away.

" Son of a bitch. – He offered the man of steel with such strength, being enough to throw the man of steel.

And spitting out his own balls, far away with his manhood, before giving time in a growl of pain and hatred, and J' onn trying to get back to humanide form.

In the midst of pushing and jumping out of a somersault and so a punch to Diana's face and throwing each of them apart, and returning to controls.

And then activating the laser beams and at that time a show of lights that hit from different angles and so began towards their opponents.

\- How you can hurt me like that. "Ganiu Diana with her hands on her head.

\- I have the hair and the tifão leather. " Said Batman.

And then punching her several times. "I have a special glove to hurt gods made by Gaia.

And several punches followed to almost break your nose when it holding on to your wrist and trapping it.

And I have in my collection weapons that kill gods. " I said.

\- I hate magic... – He offered Superman to be punched several times in a row and thrown to the ground.

\- You know I won't make it easy or a chance, and it's not going to be easy, but I can get on with it all night, and I didn't say it would be easy with you. " I said.

There won't be any night. "Diana said raising her leg in a motion and with the movement of a flying one but her legs were intercepted by Batman's legs.

And this one punched his knee and with a move preventing his kick and with a kick calculated directly on his cocha.

\- When I'm done with you, they're going to be unrecognizable. "Said the bat man.

And then with a somersault and a kick in Diana's abdomen throwing her to the panting ground, and running towards Superman. And as soon as you will stay for good days. " I said.

\- I didn't expect any less from you Batman. " Said Superman choking his hands on his groin and flying and deflecting the rays, Superman.

And while Diana was thrown her fists in readiness in a combat position, amid Batman's run and defense that ran towards her and his fists found J' onn's onn on her chin and Batman's on his nose and at that time picking up a staff.

And propelling him and thus triggering a vibration again and activating the flamethrower, and jumped and at that time moving away and with a move, Batman pulled Superman's arm.

And punching him again and playing over, the steel man lost his balance by falling the bat man jumped on top of him in his abdomen and began punching.

And when he was pushed with a kick, and upon coming out of it, J' onn had freed himself, and so while running he got up and ran again and he stagnated Bruce.

And the bat man kicked and activated his belt another electric net from another wall compartment he pushed the Martian and kicked him in motion he rolled and the Martian was caught and stuck on the wall with an electricity field.

"I have no choice but you intervening in my life and wanting to fuck me.

And so pushed her and kicked her and with a rope played Diana cutting her face with a dagger he picked up in her arsenal.

\- Either snooping or even meddling in my life, plus you and a teammate, you apologized and now you want to suffocate me.

And so throwing bombs toward Diana and then popping up between the blizzard and jumping towards her with a kick and then he kicked her several times in her stomach and back, and squeezed her breasts with gallows and getting a ganido.

\- With you the same goes for anyone in the league, my life is far from everything and your jurisdiction, unless you can beat me, my life my rules – growled the bat man.

And while the steel man himself was trying to help his teammate get up.

" That goes for anyone. – Growled toward Superman who tried to approach and ran towards him punching his stomach with a kryptonite punch punch each punch followed by the other pain through pain.

\- What's wrong after all... - A punch in your deflected chest. - It would have to get a lot better to have a fixed alpha of character than with these omega bitches, at least try...

And so he jumped a flying and then a headbutt and a kick directly into his J' onn stomach that had loosened from the wall, making her gasped and attached to the choked ground.

"You and a bitch Diana. - Hit Batman

\- Which... - Tried again, but he offered to be caught off guard with a twist from his arms. "I didn't... – I made a move of her pelvis throwing Diana to the ground and jumping on her holding the amazon and with a dagger removed from her belt.

And he crossed Diana's left hand who let out a shrill scream, holding to the ground and then starting to punch her face, the bat man who, while recalling the events and remembering that the wonder woman.

And upon entering a seven-month relationship that had ended and while he knew that the Amazon princess had ended their relationship with Steve and was soon trying to have a relationship with Superman and the two wanted to put pressure on him.

\- In the... Only... Want... Have a relationship together. "He whispered anguished he tried to let go.

He went so when Superman ran towards him and with a move played Batman against the wall and at that time trying to get up he saw and heard a distressed scream when he tore off the dagger of Diana's hand.

And at that time spramming blood around, but to his anguish of an amazon he got up and flew, both in his direction and punched both of them with an elbow and a punch a flying jumping.

And amid successive punches and kicks at strange angles and so J' onn weak still had the gallows and he punched him also with an electric punch.

And then deflecting punches of electricity and triggering the cave's defenses and at this time he was deflecting when a flamethrower hit them.

Superman with gallows pushing the flames moments later with punches, long enough for Diana to get out of range and J' onn too and automatically it being turned off.

They both ran towards him he kicked them rolled together on the floor J' onn holding his legs and Diana on top of him.

He writhed rolling and kicking Diana in the groin and J' onn there at that place pushing and kicking Superman's nose and his crotch next.

His somersault he deflected, but received one punch followed by the other from the frame his armor was coated the strongest.

And that he had punched and dampened the blows, none of them took it mild and didn't even care about the situation, both punched him violently and pushing with gallows.

"But you had a relationship with Lois. – He tried to argue a kick in his stomach and then he felt a boost and then he kicked and struck with his knee each punching and jumping to hit back the kick and a somersault.

And so when he hit a punch he threw Superman toward the car kneading and turning to the side

\- Before... – Said Superman being struck and getting up then picked up and threw the car towards Batman.

\- Since when you have super strength. "The man of steel asked.

\- I don't have super gallows. – Said the bat man with a jump particularly several somersaults as he deflected superman's attacks, kicks and loud punches.

And as he turned himself and with successive kicks in Superman's chest pushing him to the ground.

– And a special cocktail that gives me a gallows equivalent to Hercules, and the cave is simulating the red sun, this protein and ambrosia derived mixed with a DNA culture of the Kryptonian breed.

While he was deflecting from several punches and protecting himself with his arm and forearm when he received punches.

\- As it stands... - Asked Superman gasping and resfoleging, amid successive blows from his abdomen and legs being struck and kicked. - And permanent? " He asked to punch his face several times and at that time Batman stopped him and with his hand twisted his arm and pushing away.

– And temporary and simulates the powers of his race. " I said. - It runs out after five hours. " I said.

Do you have any side effects? " Asked Superman.

No, no, no, no, no, no – He said by investing towards him each in his encounter with punches on their respective faces.

\- I had to start a relationship with Lois, and his comings and goings, but we broke up...

Don't forget, she's under arrest. " He said when offering Batman jumped on the car opening the covers and gliding up and receiving.

And that in response a bomb in his direction when he saw Batman swerving when Diana leaping towards her and when the amazon was slapped and with one last slap strong enough to throw away.

And he kicked her, and lowering her in a somersault and kicking into the air pushing to the ground rolling with J' onn, and jumping with everything on top of his stomach and for one last an elbow making him forhher hum and dump more electric fields

\- I've said it a few times before and I'm going to repeat it, I'm a man who pretends to be an alpha who likes omegas, at least that's what everyone thought. " He said trying to loosen himself from the grip, a poorly positioned kick.

And in a pelvic motion jumped toward Superman and with the kryptonite punch and successive punches from side to side and with a boost threw the man of steel.

And with the force of a boost he used a kryptonite-based barrier that propelled and with explosive gallows playing with a bang toward the ceiling fluttering and destroying several stones and scaring several bats.

At least try. "Begged Superman.

\- I already have my package, I'm a single dad, and I'm not going to create another one day and if one day I create it won't be with alphas with you. "He ran with a boost.

And then kicking while Diana both kicking in her way both legs in combat and punches in her encounter with her glove tearing part of her hopefully falling.

"You and a stupid bitch, you wonder cow. – Rosnou in his direction that he recovered he squeezed Bruce punching his face and finally a strong head.

And it was enough to see stars falling kneeling to the ground and without waiting for her face to slap several times until the moment she stopped him and when she went to twist her wrist, she threatened.

"I'm going to fuck your ass. – He growled the wonder woman by regaining her balance and had stopped spinning by staggering up and investing towards her with several punches.

And what we'll see. " Rosnou Batman.

And that with his other hand stagnated the amazon he began to lower and picking up his dagger he cut her with her dagger sticking in her hand.

\- If and to have sex, I can choose any woman, a bitch and or a prostitute, at least without sufoque me. - Growl in a movement.

And there was a kick when she took her leg and ran growling and saying as she pulled the dagger out of her hand and cutting and sinking into her cocha and getting a cry of pain and how that by magic the rope.

And trapping on her neck and gallows her smothering the woman with no choice dropping the man trying to remove the rope and feeling burns rising from both the neck and hands in contact with the rope.

"I will not allow... - Threatened between diana choking.

"Who and you to say this, and my life, and you have nothing to do with it. – Batman said that at that moment with the help of another combatant, and being arrested by Superman.

And that flew and that intercepted him towards him and having to fight the man amid the woman's kick and asphyxia and jumping and kicking his face while turning his leg, throwing the wonder woman away and jumping while falling into pe.

And so he pushed J' onn who was carrying himself behind him he twisted his body turning him over and kept him stuck with a kick and a power grid and so he pushed him toward the ground and activating the psychic waves again.

Between choking and breathless breathing with difficulty she tried to get up while the wonder woman was being helped by Superman.

And that he tried to remove the rope, if not before he felt the effects he had his hands in live flesh the burning spreading.

"You said you were going to try. "The woman said that the help of the man of steel, both running towards him.

\- Soon that I said I would try, but I will not be gallows. " I said.

And what we're going to see when I'm done with you. "Threatened Diana.

He laughed and said. "Wait sitting down. And with a fungada and running towards both. - I don't have sex with people who would destroy my pelvis in a fight.

He kicked her several times with an elbow he used the rope he threw it toward the amazon and wrapped it up thus rising deep and bloody burns joining the burn collection.

\- I haven't destroyed your pelvis so far. "Diana said with a miscalculated kick.

\- It wasn't for lack of attempts, no, and even, you bitch. And with that he swerved from a punch and punched and punched and ran and deflected kicks he managed to reach the rope and in the midst of Superman's movement.

And that he was caught and his jumps trapped by the rope in hot coals that arose burn and gasping with pain.

That's what i'm talking about. And really made of magic. "He choked.

\- And that's right Kal-el. – Stating Batman holding stronger than he could on his wrists.

" I... I'm not giving up. – Rosnou Clarck, while he with a movement and a whip threw the man who fell on top of the amazon, and so with just a ray of electricity from one of the pistols.

And that they were activated as cave defenses, electricity discharged into their bodies and the electricity gallows threw both to the other side of the cave, then threw it with a boost and fell to the ground.

You're going to be mine. " Said the woman moving away from Superman emerging behind J' onn who had let go, and both rising and giving impetus as she flew and headed to the cave sky and toward man.

And start the fight again and Superman flying with a jerk of an elbow and J' onn driving the woman away on the other side of the cave with high speed, while the wonder woman falls and headed towards the other side Superman flew.

And he was already injured and punctured his shoulder and pectoral, and J' onn felt that every part of his body was unstable and bulbous.

And he barely felt his own mind, he hugged him and threw him pressing on the wall, he tried to loosen up the grip when Clarck flew with him.

And seeing that Diana tried to lift and fly towards her when Diana returned, but was previously held by the arm by Diana with a decided expression he ran, Batman picked up several daggers and began to fight.

\- Would you prefer weak, submissive omegas than a woman of character? He asked angrily defending himself with his bracelets amid blows of daggers towards him.

"I will not allow you to enter any alpha other than us. "J' onn said.

And Diana growled trying to loosen up the two that both press in a hug and rip the daggers out of her hands.

Diana, I don't make a relationship.

\- J' onn I don't intend to have a relationship. "He said turning around and putting an end to the conversation, he headed her a big powerful headbutt.

You said you'd forgive us. "Said wonder woman moving away staggering seeing stars and constellations.

\- Omegas are weak, Bruce. "He said towards him the man of steel and being pushed and at that time Batman triggered an electrical discharge from his belt.

And directed toward both, he swerved and the three fell on opposite sides with a scream, and in the case of Superman, who fell to on top of one of his cars and Diana who was thrown on top of the dinosaur breaking him in half and J' onn thrown into the wall.

They recomposed themselves and ran toward Batman who jumped and strayed from Superman's callus vision of J'onn's tentacles with blows from his dagger, and straying from his take.

And he arrived at his arsenal and picked up some grenades and with that threw towards his opponents trying to deflect what caused them all by receiving the impact of the grenades to be thrown.

And destroying some items from the trophy room was left in pieces and at that time they screamed and fell, Batman who when they saw was wearing an oxygen mask.

Then they fell and upon realizing that he then threw a bomb of poison from barracuda with smoke and kryptonite the air filled around and made breathing difficult, falling refolegating and trying to breathe.

He noted the reaction of the man of steel, his obstinacy he saw that the man was tougher, but could not stand longer, and trying to get up on his knees, he saw J' onn kneel.

And trying to get up, and then he flew and flew faster and faster and in circles and so he created a whirlwind and that way he scattered the smoke and at that time he smiled skewed and saw batman's frown.

Pieces of rock rubble and several other pieces of the trophy museum flew around broken falling like a rain around.

At that time Diana threw what least expected another part of the dinosaur towards him and while she was deflecting as he jumped off an obstacle course he swerved from his car that was thrown towards him by Superman and J' onn both preparing to fight...

And so he triggered a defense falling all in the darkness.

\- Damn invading aliens and stupid amazon. " Roared in the midst of movement.

And so everyone was hit by fire and an immense electrical discharge so powerful that they didn't just leave stunned trapped to the ground by spears that arose around and made them scream, and have spasms...

And so they fall resfolegating on the floor...

\- His blue eyes as sapphire became dark and misty as embers he said rising and dangerously driving at them speaking with wheezing words.

My only problem. He laughed and approached more of each of them and thus immobilized and imprisoned with electrical discharge, seeing that they were ready to fight.

"I hate this situation... - And he made an even cruel expression and an even crueler smile - and exact problems are these three.

Pointing at each of them and then Clarck and then J' onn.

\- The invading alien in particular, I'm not going to let any of them come back in this cave ever again, except for a rematch, and if you want to intervene so badly, my problems end up there. " I said with a look.

" If you don't want to fight, you can just get them out of my sight. " I said.

And so he turned off the defenses.

\- I don't want you to touch me again. "You growled towards each of them, don't come near me, none of you.

\- I never... - whispered painfully and distressed each of them. "I've never... But I'm going to get close to you.

" Said Superman that he caught Diana in his lap and J'onn without turning or looking towards her and with a really weak blur was going away

The rope had spramed unwinding to the ground and so they said nothing else.

The bat man didn't say anything he didn't say at any point he directed the rope and caught her without a scratch and nothing didn't even cut deep he didn't say and went toward the spear that when picking up J' onn.

And this thought to be incredibly heavy, but he caught her without difficulty and took them to the arsenal where he kept them.

He didn't say anything, he didn't talk to any of them and just ignored them...

That was the worst night j' onn Superman and Diana's affiliates spent a long and dark night a starless night and a spicy and hot blizzard...

And they left thinking of an next rematch...

He dressed in the bat armor and fled from them entering the Batmovel and followed the cave passage into the waterfall...

It was a busy day by all gotham standards the criminals didn't know what expected them nothing would be prepared for that long, dark, starless, muffled night...

He parked the car in a alley from the entrance to the city and triggered his alarms and security protocol... and so traveled the night using his ropes and jumping through parapets and jumping through balconies and buildings...

First a bank robbery he went through the window with everything in the middle of a shooting robbing the scene just over midnight and a half, his eyes behind the angry white lenses and an intense blue glow.

And he took the first criminal who had pointed the gun toward him he tore it out of his hands and broke twisting in half by his arm in two places and punched him in his face and belly.

And each part accessible up to unconsciousness and or to beak, then threw a gadget toward two others and thus pushing and hitting their heads in their directions.

He beat up every criminal who was inside the bench and pushed them by twisting their guns and throwing them hanging from a lamp still wasn't enough he ran.

And going through another broken window and jumped in the middle of the street and so dropped his rope toward the parapet of a window he jumped through the parapet of a window and so disappeared at night...

He ran through the night through the same entrance of several containers and thus a shipment of narcotics beating the criminals and still was not enough...

Even the unconsciousness a thief a burglar and another criminal who peeked at a young young girl with long hair passing through a alley and before approaching her was caught by the collar.

And then pulled into a niche and beaten up to unconsciousness, a vandal anyone alleged molester, a pedophile lurking.

And several children leaving a playground the same as they had investigated the week before a molester in a diner...

Some other unsuspecting meliantes and some other assailant who walked on the street...

And a pichador... Everyone had the same fate, and so it wasn't enough, in the middle of it all found the crocodile and even he escaped at the end of 3:00 a.m. he looked at a pile of battered criminals.

And everyone was unconscious... It was not enough and so using ropes and alleys and other streets passed by robbers and injured them leaving the edge of unconsciousness and others did not have that chance.

And some would never move again and or walk, and their legs would never move again, and others who would not return to the streets too soon others whose legs had broken and for various reasons will not return to walk or the streets why they would never walk again.

And beams across town and docks where there were drug dealers who were forced to swallow their own drugs, and scattered and crying begging for falling and whining mercy.

And from the port where there were smugglers, nightclubs and various brothels, and several places returning to a narrow alley he was surprised by Red Robin, Robin, Night wing, Red Hood and finally Batgirl he turned without saying word when he felt a dart and so fell into unconsciousness...

He was taken by Night Wing towards the car and placed him in place of the passenger driving back to the cave, he took him toward the bed of the infirmary and treated first aid.

And that's where he had torn his hands blows like this had opened stitches that were sewn to days and so he recalled him, was cleaned and put bandages on his torn hands from both beating criminals afterwards, Dick took him in the shoulder and climbed up the staircase of the cave toward the mansion.

In the midst of being put on the bed he woke up and watched his son and so for several minutes exchanged glances

The tension was immense and suffocating and then none of them spoke much and so he didn't say anything, even Alfred didn't seem to know what to say.

He heard Dick say before he got out of bed.

\- Nothing they said and true, you don't just a man, you and a great hero...

And so he distanced himself from his former tutor...

The only thing he said half an hour later he had the visit of exchanging the bandages of his torn wrists and scattered bruises was Alfred entering his suite, with his pompous butler mode was and a bandage tray and a snack in the early hours...

That was while eating a salad he looked towards the butler and then heard.

\- Sir, you have a commitment in Metropolises, it will be a benefit party with a business alliance with a new entrepreneur allied with Luthor and a new German businessman.

And tomorrow will be a fundraiser to raise funds in search of financial ventures and infrastructure in Gotham and Metropolises.

And tomorrow you will have a board meeting and to raise funds from the Wayne foundation and a new alliance of a legal company that will be allied with the empesa Wayne.

And that's how they talked

As he spent the night ruminating in his bed his natural hatred for invading aliens and ancient gods, considering immensely an alliance with Lex Luthor he turned to bed.

And soon he went down the cave again only with his robe and looking at the monitors and to his joy he saw nothing that deserved attention his pupils only a Martian who infuriated him with calls every half hour the worst thing that could happen.

The fact that only Diana and Clarck knew Batman's secret identity was a safe case that improved his fury no league member approached him except J'onn who seemed like a constant shadow on the monitor that boring and annoying night.

The Martian looked at him at times he groaned every time he received false alerts on his monitor, but even that would not forge him leaving the mansion.

He looked toward the horizon in the skies of the universe in the immense outer space.

Meanwhile on Earth.

And that's how they talked

As he spent the night ruminating in his bed his natural hatred for invading aliens and monsters and gods invading the world of humans and cursed villains, considering immensely an alliance with Lex Luthor he turned to bed and soon descended the cave.

And again only with his robe and looking at the monitors and to his joy he saw nothing that deserved attention, other than the destruction that was caused by the fight.

And his pupils only a Martian who infuriated him with calls every half hour the worst thing that could happen.

It took five days to solve all repairs, tidy up, repair and replenish everything that had been lost and that in turn was replaced.

And the cave was new after that.

The fact that only Diana, J' onn and Clarck knew Batman's secret identity and gender was a safe case, this did not improve his fury no league member approached him except J'onn who seemed like a constant shadow on the monitor that boring and irritant night And.

And he had difficulty dealing with all three and if he had ever lived with the three again.

The Martian looked toward the monitor with his bright eyes, waiting... at frequent times he groaned every time he received false alerts on his monitor.

And so Bruce had to pass on several creams and tonics and also bandages, and there were several alerts around the world, but even that wouldn't fork out of the mansion just a damn board meeting and party the next day.

It was a party like all the others and that was exhausting and he looked the next morning

His look was tremendously worn out, but thanks to makeup he covered the dark dark circles with it and went up the staircase toward the mansion and so the next day he returned to normal without dark circles.

And he looked toward the mansion and went up the flight of stairs toward his wardrobe room where he moved on was an elegant party and he would shine as the king of the party always did.

Like Bruce Wayne he was a handsome man of long black hair to whom he cultivated after a year of removal from the league and social conviviality, they were silky and he usually made long sex.


	2. Chapter 2

20

And this hair reached down his knees, with air and appearance of a powerful succubus with fascination for both sexes, but his achievements were exclusively women.

And he was gallant and conqueror, but it's been so long since he didn't have a serious relationship.

And there was no sex since he severed ties with the catwoman, and that he had no sex with anyone else he heard an enraged growl of his everyday life and his life as Batman.

And nothing helped him and his scars didn't help stories behind stories anymore, they were excuses he couldn't give to anyone, nor appreciation to anyone and his life was a disaster.

But now after surgery and reconstruction of his body after the invasions and his recovery after he was resurrected he had no time for any relationship.

And now with more free time took care of his appearance and had a new body...

He headed toward the entrance to the party he hoped to dress in a silver tuxedo and a black tie and diamond cuffing he looked at calcas and silver and black shoes.

And he was an attractive and handsome man his hair was now growing like a long syrup, and that he began to cultivate over the months it had been days.

And that no one but his children had seen, but none of them said anything, was always stuck and now he made a lock was bordering below long, smooth knees and his broad shoulders his sculptural body.

He headed the staircase and his look was beautiful for a thirty-seven-year-old man looking twenty years old, and he knew that one day he would grow old, but thanks to genetic treatment it would be difficult.

And it would really take a long time, and that would make him happier and less resentful he wouldn't die anytime soon, but earlier, that he saw monsters and aliens walking over the earth and space.

And it was like Martians and Amazons and monsters like Superman would live for all eternity and Diana was an Amazon goddess.

He drove to his car where he went in Alfred was driving and said while driving the car.

\- I know that sometimes everything seems lost that sometimes people say things they can regret and often say without thinking.

And that hurt a lot, but you have to give your arm twisting and sometimes forgiveness comes too late. " He said at the wheel.

\- I know that, but I want to make them beg for forgiveness I want to make them beg for help, I know one day they're going to need it I know all this might come too late.

And I also know that I am mortal and one day I can die and I also know that they will live distressed and anguished oaring these moments for all eternity nothing can kill those two. " I said.

\- You're wrong, only you can kill those two, I also know that your actions and decisions can cause the world to hate.

And they and if they don't hate them they will suffer for all eternity, I also know that if they don't physically kill they will be destroyed inside and killed internally with their actions, sir. " Said Alfred

\- I'm fully aware of my actions, Alfred, I know what I can do, and what I can't, but I also know I'm mortal. " I said.

And I have nothing more than thirty-seven years, if one of his enemies does not try to kill me, I have no long life if I continue in this direction. "I said looking at the road.

\- You will end up leaving your orphaned children and friendsless allies for one day to vent, one day you will not return home and I will regret this and think That I made a mistake with you, that my promise to your parents was in vain.

\- So Alfred, and better than no more ally them or people to come back to this and a way around, it would be better if i didn't have them, so they won't suffer so much... - He said looking towards the road.

And so he arrived at the airport where he got out of the car before letting Alfred open the door he left without looking back and headed towards the trunk.

And he withdrew his luggage and before finishing came some porters unloading his bags from the car, and walked toward his private jet...

\- See you, Alfred. " I said walking.

See you soon. - Said your faithful butler.

He went up and didn't look back he didn't care about the consequences after all he would get what he wanted revenge against Superman Diana and J' onn they would beg for help...

It was days like these that all lost reason and everything changed their animosity with the league of justice was very monotonous and partially bad...

He had got on a plane and looked like a boring monotonous and exhausting journey that mixed with a rainy and totally humid day with the most grueling business meeting that may have he remembered.

And so he landed from the private airport of a partner company and entered a limousine and so he went to the center of Metropolisavoiding all the news, he didn't want to know anything about anything.

And that this thing that is remotely similar to Superman news and or the Justice League, and mutant monsters.

And so he didn't care anything, but even then the driver took the longest path claiming that several superhero battles to contain a creature...

Bruce was drinking whiskey with ice and lemon in his glass with the bottle on the side, enjoying the trip when he heard that women's rights would be wanting to interview wonder woman.

And for a possible aggression against the woman, completing the picture another activist would say that the wonder woman and a goddess, and in that case a woman like her does not fit into such a situation.

And or often she was anything but helpless, and these bruises are not common, let alone a normal man would not be able to afflict such an injury.

And unless as Batman says he's not an ordinary man and wonder woman broke away the fight of the two.

And getting more bored he couldn't turn off the TV because it broke control and was too lazy to lift from the armchair.

Then he heard every boring news regarding all the moments, and several monsters had destroyed some buildings and killed some people and was heading south of Metropolises and some heroes had entered the fight.

And all to calm the fight and so he heard the private stewardess enter he heard nothing more than his angelic smile and passionate look with brown eyes and honey-colored hair, sculptural body.

And his breasts fed up he moaned a succubus in the heat that was radiating pheromones, and to his fascination, he should not be working, but he was radiating heat.

And at that moment, but he did not approach more than necessary and was being professional and with them his voice was deep and final of a girl, but it was loud and slender.

And her body rolling and he pulled her in her lap and kissed her lips came into ember swarms and fire contact entering her tongue in her mouth and biting her lips in contact moaning and resfoging.

And he bit her down bitbiting every part he reached by her mummy breasts biting and pulling buttons from his shirt with his teeth and opening his blouse and so he groping his breasts hugging and groping his nipples opening his bra.

And so sucking the beaks of his breasts and sucking and sucking and sucking groping and sucking on his breasts and massaging his breasts he climbed his skirt and first of all opened the fly and with his hands in his pocket.

And then he pulled a condom and with his penis loose outdoors shoved into his limb and thus pushing her and pulling raising the woman and plucking her panties and throwing away.

And so putting in her lap impaling with her penis with movements of inand out going up and down and holding on to her hips and scratches pulling and lifting and so he stocked her.

And fucking and the sex with fury increasingly faster growled and frantic and animalsy sucking on his neck amid the pack of his hips and movements go and movements go and come frantic and so he bites sucked.

And amid the frantic and overwhelming movements, her screams arching his back amid the frantic embalm and so he sucked and kissed her frantic sinful lips.

And his narrow, tight wet vagina around his hard penis and pushing with all his forces he moaned and roared and refolegated.

And he was just like the woman and so he kissed her and bit her lips and so they made fun of each other and then recollecting the folego they breathed discomwed.

And the last kisses before getting up from her lap and so he removed the condom and while she walked until she caught her discarded panties on the floor.

And while he fixed his bra dressed and t-shirt and so he would fix his calca threw his condom in the trash and put his penis inside and so he was still in the armchair.

The young lady served another drink her eyes and stains from her footprint and so she threw a kiss by the wind towards her while he landed, then said they were arriving in Metropolises and then he waited and listening to the plane land he got up and picked up his m wing coming down from airplane

Where he said nothing else and thus being received by one of his businessmen and thus taken to the car that awaited him.

It was taken to the convention center and the companies where he toured and so it should be necessary to remember the names of several employees.

And to which he shook hands and thus entering and leaving laboratories and buildings and so on and did not even bother to remember.

Then he was driven by car to another building an immense pointed and spacious building that in turn had the beauty of a monument in front and opened a short time ago, in turn he saw that the buffet was stupendous.

And he had food and several varied dishes and so he saw plenty of dishes and delicacies and so it was so much of people who scattered guests coming from everywhere dressed very well and with beautiful women and showy gentlemen who hid their true Personalities.

\- Have a nice trip, I hope Wayne. "Greeted with a cry from afar.

Barely arrived and a burly and bald man was Forks the businessman who started the charity event with a protruding belly was an old man over seventy years old.

And he was rewarded with his little height wearing a red tuxedo that never hid a belly and so squeezing his hands said immediately with an immense broad smile.

Did you bring your check Wayne? " With a huge smile.

\- Always straightforward, isn't it? - And a smile of the same size. –

And the profession. "I said with a playful look.

And not and even. Bruce said fun. I brought more than one. – He said and just as that a good Italian mobster a kissing complaint on his cheeks and so went against another guest who arrived and repeated the question.

Did you bring your check Phelps? Asked towards him.

He had spent a monotonous hour trying to decorate the names of businessmen and future partners whom he should meet in the future to which he did not bother to decorate, accompanying and many had sworn to have lived with him for parties and other events and few.

And there were others who claimed to have seen him at school, college or other festival, exchanged presenters being presented by other guests and approached, exchanged cordialities and exchanged several times from place.

And where he fled with no idea who they were, and being approached by others in varied presenters, he did not remember the face of either and the name of any of them several men and women.

And that didn't even know for sure if he would remember and so it was his afternoon that didn't yield and made no difference, with the only issue of lascivious looks of omega, alphas and betas, seemed hungry looks, looking as if it were a very hot candy mixed with chocolate and pi Mint.

In particular there was a tall businessman who was more than ten inches taller than him who inadvertently and more than one occasion passed his hands on his ass and several times on his little ass.

And another man tapped and perverted by passing his excess silly hands around him.

At more than one time and another man in question, Petrovisk, at least one man bordering the sixty years who had aged very badly and his wife who had also aged even worse.

And that in turn seemed to be more than fifty years old and was always with angry looks towards him he was greeted and shook hands and even more when the man approached him almost kissed him.

And more than twice in presentations, blatantly and so led to being harassed by another tall man he looked in his direction and so he greeted him and soon came in his way another man a former colleague of his father.

\- So, what a beautiful attractive man you've become. "Said a tall, robust man and his white hair and black tuxedo he cast sinful looks towards him the man was a friend of his late father's.

And this was Roderick Morgan, he owned an offshore oil company and a cowboy owner of several heads of cattle and fertile land and oil onshore also of Texas green eyes and white hair.

\- Oh, Mr. Morgan, and good fleece again. - Remembering that man was a lascivious pig who betrayed his wife with all that had legs and walked, he thought with indignation.

And how's Amelia? "He asked the boy, trying to change the subject trying to loosen himself from the grip of big hands and while they lacquered glances towards him.

"The missus is right there. And thus pointing towards the Buffet, a chubby lady with white hair without any physical attraction, let's be frank had nothing to attract and no gift but an opera singer in her youth.

And today he is over sixty years old and continued with fallen skins and necks in porridges, and her skin as white as wax, and eating delicacies at a table without turning toward her husband, several women scattered along talking to other men.

Luthor was at the entrance to the Lex Corp. building, he looked with his bigger evil smile he could have, he received it and entered the building going up to the penthouse where the meeting would be.

As Bruce has his playboy ego álter Bruce Wayne a partygoer who had no interest in business except parties he would often like to stick his hand in Luthor's bald ness and had his head in the clouds...

\- I know you had a bad trip. "The bald man said by passing his hands on his back.

\- And that's pretty boring for a playboy that at this point should spend on beautiful women. " He said by massaging his shoulders.

– Maybe you just need to listen to your consultant's litany and then you just need to sign these meetings are very naughty and sometimes unreasonable, but on rare occasions. " He said.

And we need to be present even if it is to go in one ear and go out on the other, I solve everything for you. " He said leading towards the elevator.

Then I'll explain at lunch as I leave the meeting. - It said

He went up waited and sat his ear was returned to his phone with the news in stock section.

" Luthor wasn't the best business partner...

– In fact, it was the worst business partner anyone could have, Lex Corp's shares were stagnant and Wayne snaged...

He looked like he didn't see his eyes were heading into the cave his data was being transferring just now at that point.

And at least hack into the old computers of Luthor's company headquarters, and once again and he hated every meeting every new information...

\- We are now being focused on two revitalization ventures and two forms of enterprise... – Said a shareholder. – And evaluating every procedure and new defense weapons for the government with a momentary alliance in the construction of defense weapons...

And at that time he saw directed at stock spreadsheets and monetary growth rising exponentially.

The old procedures and scholarship funded by the two companies in Gotham and Metropolises in the formation of new employees they would have to intern in our companies...

\- So in this vocational training and better than keeping them away from the labor market...

\- He hated these meetings, and he passed it on with Lucius...

He had an encrypted wifi file on Luthor's personal computer he instructed about armaments and white kryptonite, or mine the golden... and also the red one found on the back of the ivory...

"His eyes were crumbled at that time... not being that better time to get revenge on the man of steel, when they fought in the center of Metropolises... Isn't this guy ever going to stop?

" And even precious Mr. Wayne, bureaucratic procedures and the relocation of various research centers to the interior of Gotham and necessary. " Said a man in a suit on his left...

He ran his eyes toward Luthor and his thoughts were still in his cave...

That's when he used the lenses from his eyes and broke into Luthor's data more thoroughly...

And then amid his invasion he heard a bang and at that moment a building in the distance collapsed he saw the silhouette of the monster in time for everyone to get up and at that time picked up his tablet from the walet.

And while some heroes invested toward the creature, while everyone raised and so quickly transferred completely copied to his tablet and then the cave computer and thus saw it contained by a hero to his see lantern...

And so the meeting resumed, even though he wasn't worried about it...

Back in the cave Luthor's data was overwhelmed by legends of Themycera the old legend of the origin of the Amazon princess...

Why would Luthor use Amazon legends with kryptonite... It was interesting about ancient legends and interdimensional gods and about the lacquer of Tarkady.

And it was the same bond he used when he found it was actually stolen to which he didn't tell anyone he confiscated Faust's books and all artifacts and kept it in his cave.

He directed the cameras toward his weaponry and safe and his trophy rooms, turned and walked more in the mazes of his cave after all it was extensive and even stranger, he picked up each of his discoveries...

And so he looked at each book in Greek and Latin, he looked at the ancient books and saw that the riches of the earth were different the legend of Themycera's origin, and the guardians of the dimensions...

After all, Trigon wasn't the only interdimensional demon attacking the earth...

He actually on some previous visits to paradise island he looked in his extensive library.

They were descendants of a single battle an ancient battle between worlds and blood dimensions...

And how and how and that a wizard connoisseur of such history could have such books...

And as faust's power reversing some followers in minions and the other guardians and this corrupted wizard he returned each of Hades' followers.

And used against the Amazons of the island of Themycera was actually created by a way to prevent invasion.

From a pagan wizard in the time of Faust first what this man did discovered his secrets...

When he had entered his temple and home when they confronted Hades he had also confiscated each of his diaries and ancient books and manuscripts.

And then he would find out how a sorcerer would know about Tarkady, he had stolen from Faust and then they would know about all this unless he erased his memory, but no one ever realized...

Hypolita had lost Tarkady's whereabouts more than a thousand years ago before the first ceremonies, if he had understood him then also who knows now he would know...

So somehow the other ways should know what's left of the other artifacts...

Even his revenge for hurting the Princess of the Amazons did not compare himself to killing the rest of the world condemning to all the eternal darkness and or the invasion of creatures from the bowels of the earth...

He should investigate more about what he stole and whether anyone besides Luthor would open the bowels of the earth with the entry of beings born from Gaia's blood, who else would open the bowels of the earth and create these mutant monsters from the rivers of blood... Blood...

Who else besides Luthor... Even if all his instincts say otherwise, Luthor would never blend in to any sect, he did everything of his own money... Except for more money... Or revenge on Superman...

And so taking faust's confiscated scrolls and books he leafed through and began reading his Greek was good, but still needed help...

So he went toward the computer, and thus translating with the help of a program...

After all Faustdied in an alliance with Hades and then became a restless and vengeful soul...

Meanwhile hours ago in the watchtower towards Themycera...

Diana wept for hours and hours in the watchtower was being treated with various creams by Doctor Midnight but the medications were not taking effect the red marks of her body.

And this one that seemed in raw meat a single thing they said was that there was no way to heal by natural means and then taken by Hawkwoman on her jet towards Amazon Island.

And so the trip was very sad and speechless none of them possibly spoke landing like this on the beaches of the island this was a day expected by his mother who when he saw the marks looked on her face and said.

Tarkady. " He said running and pulling his daughter by the arm and took her arms without her toward the countless women of the beach towards the center of the island.

What about Tarkady? – asked Hawkwoman toward each of the Amazons that approached towards her visitors they were cautious and fearful.

\- It was the lacquer that made in the bowels of the earth made of blood and stones and raised by Gaia when her children were imprisoned inside her and then she... - She said. "We thought disappeared by ages... - He said. But his injuries and marks are unmistakable...

\- She had created it a long time ago, but some gods over the years, and had used it as punishment because it can only be removed with the blood of a virgin's first menstruation, thus created a cycle of shame as if punishment for war crimes.

And sometimes when someone who made a pain was a prisoner of war wrapped in Tarkady and then the ages passed by and with Athena's request to take revenge on a woman who lay with Dionysius.

And not even the gods escaped punishment this same woman once convinced Zeus in a moment of pleasure to punish Athena and so she was marked days and only when everything could not solve she had bathed in blood ...

\- And then she needs to be bathed in a warrior's first menstrual blood and still a virgin if they won't stay permanent?

\- And something completely shameful... - Hypolita said...

I don't believe that. " Said Hawkwoman in anger...

Who did this? Hypolita asked. –

Batman. " Said Wonder Woman... – sniffing and being taken towards the center of the island...

\- This deadly man? " asked Hypolita...

Yes, why? - Asked Hawkwoman

"He should not carry the rope... " said the woman with haunted gaze. "He shouldn't even touch...

\- Just because he and a human being don't make him any less cruel, no less scary. " Said Hawkwoman. - Or less dangerous.

\- That's not the fact that It's deadly that makes me afraid. " Hypolita said. And why, any human being mortal women and men could not touch the rope.

And neither could not even hold it brings pain and burns extensive and not curable by any means or traditional cure only by the blood of the first menstruation... – Hypolita said...

\- There is not to be a warrior descended from an incubo and fascination for the inheritance of an incubo.

\- And then everything would fall all that and impossible...

Millennia that an incubo is not born capable of carrying the Tarkady

Again in Gotham...

\- And my boy like he goes, he's looking for suitors just one night, if it's a night I could be that of the night if it's not bad. " I said it on the hard face.

\- I don't think it's going to work, I have a commitment... - It said with a mental note not inviting Morgan to any party and dealing with business with lawyers not with the man in person.

He felt the man's hands in his ass his look in his direction almost touching his face.

And so for the first time he saw Luthor in the distance his own white suit, hairless head and silver tie his gaze toward him he looked and then toward him almost thinking so.

And if the bug eats if the bug runs, the situation was embarrassing and critical at least he didn't know if he'd run if he'd played if he'd come to leave, when Luthor said no less than half a meter and he let the man try to get into his pants.

So you're ready for our date, Wayne? Asked with a wink towards him.

\- He seemed in a mixture of despair and distress and didn't know if he was going or stayed when he felt a pinch on his buttocks and the silly hand in progress, he walked away and said shaking the perverted man's hand.

\- There is, apparently, young people are only interested in their age not and even. "Before I said more, you saw a beautiful young woman with curly hair and trapped in the distance.

And it was a robust mulata of brunette skin and baby blue dress, he saw her wink and simply fixed the tie and said with a slap on Bruce's buttocks.

Here I go, world. – Without giving time or reactions he turned and went towards the girl.

See you later, Mr. Morgan. And so he walked towards the bald man that the old man just raising his hand behind his back as a farewell sign and continued to approach the girl in the hall.

\- Unscrupulous pervert. - With a glance Luthor looked in his direction he smiled and said.

\- Looks like we're safe from the problems of the outside world, not and even, Bruce. "Luthor said with a cynical smile.

What is it? - Asked with a slapped expression

\- Oh, dreamy men, right? "He smiled by passing his hand on his face.

You saw the news, Wayne. " He asked with superior air.

Actually, no. " Bruce said

\- As a visa, I'm afraid you know superman and wonder woman and martian, they got a lot of the creature."

And they were covered in bruises, burn marks all over their bodies, and they were forced to fight on the other side of Metropolises.

And all to contain a beast derived from chemicals. " he said.

And looking at your phone and showing the live image towards you.

"They didn't get help from the bat man. " He said.

And it seems that Wonder Woman had the worst part he seems to be in living flesh something they don't want to admit, but she was taken her skin from various parts of her body. " Said Luthor.

\- Has the monster been contained? " Bruce asked at the time.

\- Yes, a few hours ago, but the Martian, Superman and wonder woman don't go well, and of course they're not in danger of death or anything like that, but they're going to need their most expensive dermatologists and healers of the gods.

And get those injuries for kryptonite, and her skin ripped from it, because you can see splinters of the stone shining on the shoulder. " He said.

And cynicism toward Wayne and that's not skin wrapped in his body.

The two laughed at this, the best dermatologists would take care of and take an immense problem with regard to the skin plucked and chemically burned imagining the effects by Tarkady's lacquer.

And they wouldn't lose to wait, their revenge is near and it would take time to heal, more than chemicals, thought with wicked pleasure.

In one thing it was certain Luthor knew how to be a very conquering man when he wanted, he took him to the banquet table so they talked and for hours he was taken from one table to another where several rich snobs.

And his little perolas of men and women passed by and talked to him. looked around him and moaned with dissatisfaction.

And it was how he could handle two more minutes of that he wouldn't know how a high society event could be so boring...

He listened with only one ear traveling with his mind through the immense war zone that became his life...

He soon looked toward the space the horizon toward the window and so Luthor called him aside he was to see an omega incubo.

He had looked in his direction even the most tasteless incubo for other omegas he had no doubt that Luthor, had some charm, but not to have a prolonged relationship, he was a complete narcissist.

He looked him in the eye and took his hand in the middle of the dining table and so he spoke toward him.

\- You're a handsome man, Bruce, but let's be frank, I'm not gay, and you're very retracted for my taste and your situation and magnificent.

And it's a shame that we have nothing more than a mutual interest in business. " He said.

– We can broaden our range of interests, thinking that it is mutual help, towards the uncontrolled world that has the charm of the most powerful demon a powerful succubus. " He said.

And whispering in his ear while they had lunch.

\- I believe my interest and just professional. " Bruce said.

\- I believe so, but we can only unite our particular and professional interests in more than one demand. " He said.

I seriously think toward all the problems that would cause this uncontrollable chemical monsters and the uncontrolled hormones he looked toward Luthor and nodded to imagine the omega drug in the heat on Luthor.

And after all this he really should study and predict whether he would really go back to being Batman, but investigating crimes between his brother and the secret society of the super villains and Luthor and Circe himself, was nothing against...

The meeting was over and so he then thought about taking a break in his same alliances Luthor being united between problems he was still someone of little confidence.

Nothing more than a lunch at his restaurant and he finished lunch and then headed for the exit, and went into a limousine and went to his hotel and headed toward his suite on the balcony, climbing up the elevator.

And he entered his suite and so entered locked closed the doors removed his clothes, took a time-consuming bath coming out he was just in a bathrobe while picking up his notebook.

And he was beginning to download and study the data he stole from Luthor in the middle of the investigations that so was left in bed with his notebook on and typing while transferring files.

He wouldn't intervene directly he would just investigate and only act when they begged for help...

The day after the event and convention in Metropolises he thought about meeting Luthor again and so he woke up went to take a time-consuming shower and then dried up donned a baby blue suit and silver shoes.

And he headed towards the elevator and went down to the ground floor where the party would be, and so he followed the morning watching and talking to other guests and participants.

And so he saw his return he observed that the party would improve and thus alternate between drinking and walking around the party and talking to other guests.

And so he saw his return he observed that the party would improve and thus alternate between drinking and walking around the party and talking to other guests.

A few hours earlier in Metropolises...

And by himself he had also resumed destroying the entire shopping center of Metropolises, from his containment fence he had destroyed he had escaped.

The Martian was weakened felt the emotional weakness felt the feeling of being without realizing his inner warmth of his skin, the scorched forms the conflicting emotions and all the energy he gave away from his body...

And far from there an enemy watched them...

And his smile broadened happily of life no one would look at those two in the same way, and in turn his smile broadened considerably, he saw that both commentators and reporters covered the tragedy.

And they pined the superheroes, Superman had appeared with extensive bruises and marks both on bruised shoulders and pale green color and much of the body.

And her newly healed bruise and with a torn shirt, there was still a fresh bruise, and the wonder woman herself with most of her bandaged body, and with several marks of burns around her body.

And that they were barely bandaged and there was dry blood on her own face showed pain every time she struggled, as he had burned in hot coals, right after his fight, it looked like he had cut his skin with hot iron.

And that's what generated polemic and possible strife between Batman, Superman the Martian and Wonder Woman breaking the fight, and that to his heartbreak he wished he had put the rope in his eyes.

And all this to complete the picture, which made him less happy, less in the eyes it seemed that each of them came out of a war with a demon destroying worlds.

J' onn was static difficulty in flying and focusing his mind was unstable he didn't feel like he should feel...

His intangible form did not work properly twice in the middle of the battle with the monster got stuck inside and three times could not turn back...

The remnants of psychic waves that have been deferred by Batman's armaments make him feel pain.

Some reporters claimed that the inferior human had beaten three gods in his games, others claimed that a simple human being would not be able to do so, that he should hide some superpower.

And in the meantime...

And in the vicinity of the festivities of the building in Metropolises in a center of Cadums.

And that's where two badly bruised heroes met, they climbed the roof and kept a particular conversation.

And almost on the other side in front of a business building atop the daily planet building were two heroes covered in bruises.

And in their hero clothes both marked and stopped they were bent on the parapet of the top floor balcony.

Diana the Wonder Woman had tears in her eyes and bandages on her body and Superman had a glow that upon seeing absorbing the rays of the Sun.

And J' onn well he tried to meditate and control himself long enough to try to be more coherent, both with sad countenances.

But still injured throughout her body traces and injury and Diana was in equal condition deep marks of burns.

At that time a tremor was felt beneath his feet each of the buildings had begun to stir shaking and swinging, the less they expected men around began to turn into animals and hands.

And being metamorphosed from concrete emerged as transfigured, and before they perceived stone and marble hands materialized around.

And also coming out of the concrete walls and occupying the form of claws and grabbing and holding all three heroes around, each of them trapped above the sky, around above the buildings and thus pressing.

\- That's how I see it, the rest of a warrior, humiliated what was once the goddess of the Amazon princess war... - Said a fun voice.

And so emerging from a spiraling blizzard around and flying in front of the slender heroes in long dresses with open curvilinear body flaps.

And her slender body dressed in flaps and long fluttering and purple hair, and beyond their heads had Hades with a smile behind her helmet and metallic armor with all her aldyte and her long black hair.

Circe... - He offered Wonder Woman. " Hades. " I said.

What do you want? – He growled towards him by struggling and trying to loosen...

Why the two of you here? "Tried Diana.

\- The god of war here and now? " J' onn said. "As I couldn't feel approached.

\- The fact that I see you unstable was already concrete evidence that wouldn't see us anyway. "Hades said.

\- I want to see with my own eyes what Tarkady's bond made the daughter of an Amazon whore. " Circe said.

\- And the very nut goddess you and Diana. "Hades said, and clapping in front of him.

"And to think that one day I had her the desire to think of you as my daughter. "Hades said.

What do you want? " Rosnou Superman.

\- I can't let go. "J' onn said.

\- And congratulate the man who did it. " I said.

"He had earned my praise and my enormous respect. " I said.

" And more to remember. "I said licking his lips.

\- I want to feel the vigor of your looks the moment you see your face of satisfaction. "Hades said.

Don't you dare, Circe, don't go near Batman. " Rosnou Superman.

\- What are you going to do with Batman. " Questioned Superman.

\- What you're never going to have the ability to do. " Laughed in answers. "I will give the dark knight the sweet he wanted so much and you have no payman to give. " Said cryptic.

\- And you won't be able to stop it...

Don't you dare. " Roared Diana.

How are you going to stop me. " He countered Circe.

You're going to pay. " Rosnou J' onn.

\- I'm going to kill you Circe. "Diana said.

\- You don't have balls. "Said the goddess of magic. –

\- You've been scheduled for life. " Said the goddess.

\- What do you have to do with me, I have balls and I'm going to get revenge if you hurt Batman – Threatened Diana.

\- I'm not going to hurt Batman. " Said Hares.

\- Everything I do he's going to love it. "Hades said.

Damn it. "J' onn said for the first time turning into a dragon, but he still couldn't let go.

\- I won't do anything he doesn't want. " Said the sorceress.

\- The marks are still visible. " He said approaching and passing his finger by passing every red mark that circulated his body.

\- All the bruises, your symbol of humiliation, the status of a fallen goddess. " I said. - She smiled watching Diana's pain ganido as she saw the marks inflicted by Batman...

\- You and what deserves to be Diana, a bitch, a nut and now you and less than a warrior, not even a prostitute.

\- And she's humiliated by a man... " A man who does not feel attraction that does not want it, who will never touch his hand on you.

"I'm going to mark Batman as mine. " I said.

\- The Martian who can't even let go of my claws. "Laughed at the god of war. " Just imagine what a human is capable of doing. Hades said.

And kryptonian. " Said Hades.

" You're as marked as these two. "Said the god of death.

\- You don't dare... - Tried the wonder woman.

\- O, I dare, yes. "They both said in unison.

\- Take your hands off her... - Rosnou Superman.

And trying to writhe in fruitless efforts to unsuccessfully loosen from stone hands.

\- Tarkady...

"He is in the hands of a simple human, a mortal man. " Circe said.

"He deserves my compliments. "Hades said.

"A visit from two supporters. "Circe said.

\- No, your monstrosity... – Roared Superman.

"You won't get close to Batman. "J' onn said. "Don't youda. "Growled the Martian.

"If you hurt him... - He threatened the man of steel

\- I will never threaten my future consort. " He said approaching Superman.

\- Who do you think and, to talk to me like that, you're a weak worm with no strength against me. " I said.

"I can inflict pain on you, and you and weak and useless against my powers. " I said.

\- And each of you deserves each one. " I said.

"You will be just the embodiment of what you really are. " Said Hares.

And so it will be. "Said the god of war.

And so with lightning he entangled Princess Amazon and the man of steel, and the Martian...

Somewhere else...

He heard at the time an immense bang across the block, which shook everything around and so he got up like all the tremors followed by others and all the guests who went towards the entrance.

And that way, they've been a mile away and seemed to be the daily planet building and just as it started and everything went back to normal, just suspecting he returned to the party with his eyes and thoughts elsewhere and so followed minutes later...

\- And my boy like he goes, he's looking for suitors just one night, if it's a night I could be that of the night if it's not bad. " I said it on the hard face.

\- I don't think it's going to work, I have an appointment... - I said.

And with a mental note not inviting Morgan to any party and dealing business with lawyers not with the man in person.

He felt the man's hands in his ass his look in his direction almost touching his face.

And so for the first time he saw Luthor in the distance his own white suit, hairless head and silver tie his gaze toward him he looked and then toward him almost thinking so.

And if the bug eats if the bug runs, the situation was embarrassing and critical at least he didn't know if he'd run if he'd played if he'd come to leave, when Luthor said no less than half a meter and he let the man try to get into his pants.

So you're ready for our date, Wayne? Asked with a wink towards him.

\- He seemed in a mixture of despair and distress and didn't know if he was going or stayed when he felt a pinch on his buttocks and the silly hand in progress, he walked away and said shaking the perverted man's hand.

\- There is, apparently, young people are only interested in their age not and even. "Before i said more saw a beautiful young woman with curly hair and trapped in the distance, a robust mulata of brunette skin and blue dress drinks, he saw her wink and simply fixed her tie and said with a slap on Bruce's buttocks.

Here I go, world. – Without giving time or reactions he turned and went towards the girl.

See you later, Mr. Morgan. And so he walked towards the bald man that the old man just raising his hand behind his back as a farewell sign and continued to approach the girl in the hall.

\- Unscrupulous pervert. - With a glance Luthor looked in his direction he smiled and said.

\- Looks like we're safe from the problems of the outside world, not and even, Bruce. "Luthor said with a cynical smile.

What is it? - Asked with a slapped expression

\- Oh, dreamy men, don't they? "He smiled by passing his hand on his face. You saw the news, Wayne. " He asked with superior air.

Actually, no. " Bruce said

\- Apparently, I'm afraid you know that Superman and wonder woman took a lot of the creature and were covered in bruises, and that they were forced to fight on the other side of metropolises.

And all to contain a beast derived from chemicals. " he said.

And looking at your phone and showing the live image towards you.

– They didn't get help from the bat man, it seems that Wonder Woman had the worst part he seems to be in live flesh something they don't want to admit, but she was taken her skin from various parts of the body. " Said Luthor.

\- Has the monster been contained? " Bruce asked at the time.

\- Yes, a few hours ago, but Superman and wonder woman don't go well, and of course they're not in danger of death or anything like that, but they're going to need their most expensive dermatologists and healers of the gods.

And get those injuries for kryptonite, and her skin ripped from it, because you can see splinters of the stone shining on the shoulder. " He said.


	3. Chapter 3

20

And cynicism toward Wayne and that's not skin wrapped in his body.

The two laughed at this, the best dermatologists would take care of and take an immense problem with regard to the skin plucked and chemically burned imagining the effects by Tarkady's lacquer.

And they wouldn't lose to wait, their revenge is near and it would take time to heal, more than chemicals, thought with wicked pleasure.

One thing was certain Luthor knew how to be a very conquering man when he wanted him to take him to the banquet table so they talked and for hours he was taken from a table.

And the other where several rich snobs and small perolas of men and women passed by and talked to him looked around him and moaned with dissatisfaction.

And since he could handle two more minutes of that he wouldn't know how a high society event could be so boring...

He listened with only one ear traveling with his mind through the immense war zone that became his life...

He soon looked toward space the horizon toward the window and so Luthor called him aside he was to see an omega.

He had looked in his direction even the most retracted omega with taste for other omegas he had no doubt that Luthor had a certain charm, but not to have a prolonged relationship, he was a complete narcissist.

He looked him in the eye and took his hand in the middle of the dining table and so he spoke toward him.

\- You're a handsome man, Bruce, but let's be frank, I'm not gay, and you're very retracted for my taste and your situation and magnificent, too bad we have nothing more than a mutual interest in business. " He said.

– We can broaden our range of interests, thinking that it is mutual help, towards the uncontrolled world that has the charm of the most powerful demon a powerful succubus. " He said.

And in his ear while they had lunch.

\- I believe my interest and just professional. " Bruce said.

\- I believe so, but we can only unite our particular and professional interests in more than one demand. " He said.

I seriously think toward all the problems that would cause this uncontrollable chemical monsters and the uncontrolled hormones he looked toward Luthor and nodded to imagine the omega drug in the heat on Luthor.

And after all this he really should study and predict whether he would really go back to being Batman, but investigating crimes between his brother and the secret society of the super villains and Luthor and Circe himself, was nothing against...

The meeting was over and so he then thought about taking a break in his same alliances Luthor being united between problems he was still someone of little confidence.

Nothing more than a lunch at his restaurant and so he finished lunch and then went to the exit and entered a limousine and went to his hotel and headed towards his suite on the balcony climbing up the elevator.

And entered his suite and so entered locked closed the doors removed his clothes took a time-consuming bath leaving he was just in a bathrobe while picking up his notebook.

And he was beginning to download and study the data he stole from Luthor in the middle of the investigations that so was left in bed with his notebook on and typing while transferring files.

He wouldn't intervene directly he would just investigate and only act when they begged for help...

The day after the event and convention in Metropolises he thought about meeting Luthor again and so he woke up went to take a time-consuming shower and then dried up donned a baby blue suit and silver shoes.

And he headed towards the elevator and went down to the ground floor where the party would be, and so he followed the morning watching and talking to other guests and participants.

And so he saw his return he observed that the party would improve and thus alternate between drinking and walking around the party and talking to other guests.

And so he saw his return he observed that the party would improve and thus alternate between drinking and walking around the party and talking to other guests.

Meanwhile, in the vicinity of the festivities of the building in Metropolises in a center of Cadums where two badly bruised heroes met.

these climbed the roof and thus kept a particular conversation.

And almost on the other side in front of a business building atop the daily planet building were two heroes covered in bruises.

And in their hero clothes both marked and stopped they were bent on the parapet of the top floor balcony.

He heard at the time an immense bang on the street that shook everything around and so he got up like all the tremors followed by others and all the guests who went towards the entrance.

And that's how they got a mile away it seemed to be the building on the planet Diario and just as it started.

And everything stopped and everything went back to normal, just suspecting he returned to the party with his eyes and thoughts elsewhere and so followed minutes later...

Meanwhile on the other side of the party...

Bruce watched as he sat at an exquisite table with delicacies and various food scattered and served and while he put on shrimps.

And still choosing delicacies and putting on your plate and eating watching from the corner away a woman I never expected to see, at least around humans.

And that's what he first saw someone approaching he saw in the distance the alpha go towards the stage and start singing, with his laptop he began cataloging and observing with the collected data.

And it wasn't mesmerizing, let alone a spell, it wouldn't do a bad thing and so the most beautiful song for several minutes was nothing more and nothing less.

And that Circe with microphone and on stage with several men around suit and so dancing in the rhythm of the music.

It wasn't long before she finished, soon after she came down without being accompanied by her slaves and going towards her, her rolled around her curves and her sculptural body.

And it wasn't just any alpha she demonstrated her power of attraction, in question a beautiful stunning alpha of almond-eyed and green eyes and long flowing and straight hair and purple slender muscle body and long sculptural body and firm and delicate features.

And it wasn't any alpha woman in particular, it was nothing less than Circe.

And her evil smile in her long direction dressed in a neckline both with straps and open both in front and back showing part of her body, and ribbons just not revealing her beaks.

And it was open in the middle of her chest and opened between her little scratches with golden straps, and a high shoe of the same color as the lilac dress she watched and licked her lips and her breasts fed up swinging between her round and firm dress without a bra to hold.

Meanwhile on the other side of the party...

Bruce watched as he sat at an exquisite table with various delicacies and food scattered and served and while he put shrimp on his plate and eating watching a woman from the corner away.

And it was the one I never expected to see and a man also who never thought they'd be in the same place.

And if at least around humans, and saw for the first time someone approaching he saw in the distance on stage two alphas.

And going towards the stage and starting to sing, with his laptop he began to catalog and observe with the collected data was not mesmerizing, let alone a spell, would not do a harm and so the most beautiful song for several minutes.

And it was nothing more and nothing less than Circe and Hades in his divine clothes he doing a duet with her and with each microphone and on the stage with several men around suit and so dancing in the rhythm of the song.

It didn't take long to finish, soon after they came down from the stage without being accompanied by their slaves.

And what surprised him most was that they were going towards him, his rolled around his curves and his sculptural body, not just any alpha.

And she demonstrated her power of attraction, in question a beautiful stunning alpha of almond-eyed and green eyes and long flowing and straight hair and purple slender muscle body and long sculptural body and firm and delicate features.

And it wasn't any alpha in particular, it was nothing less than Circe, her evil smile in her long direction dressed with a neckline both with straps and open both in front and back showing part of her body.

And the ribbons just didn't reveal their beaks, and opened in the middle of your chest and opened between your little scratches with golden straps.

And wore a high shoe of the same color as the lilac dress she watched and licked her lips and her breasts full swinging between her round and firm dress without a bra to hold.

And there by his side, she purely muscled a black suit and white skin curly hair and turned legs a perfect handsome man who showed his body.

And it was a tight outfit that outlined its entire length of her body with a muscular shape and beautiful square chin features.

And they addressed him and talking with his sinful voice.

Can I sit down, Batman? Asked the alpha.

And me, too. "The god of death said.

His gaze passed through her curves his breasts whose beak, were shown hard, in partially transparent fabric, were trapped between the fabric and its long and firm.

And these legs and for the man by his side with a hard trapped penis between his calcas and his muscular body and no room for imagination of his transparent clothes.

\- If you wish... - But that was the least, none of them waited for the answer and soon sat each on each side.

What do you want, Circe? " He asked with his arms crossed.

And as for you Hades. " Bruce asked.

\- I came to congratulate, the great knight of darkness for the feat of humiliating the great monsters and aberrations of the world. " I said.

\- I didn't humiliate any monsters. " Bruce said.

Let me get this straight. "Hades said – How about this, the wonder bitch nut and the small super cock and the chastrated mental Martian.

And having a little laugh when he turns it out.

That's it? "Bruce asked with irony. - The news runs fast. " I said.

\- They fly like a gunpowder trail. "Said the goddess of magic. –

\- Like the sun carried by Apollo. "Hades said.

Do you want anything else? " Bruce asked.

\- Yes... - They said.

That's what I thought. "The man said. "You want to hear stories of how I am the one who had humiliated monsters, being me a human being – He asked.

No... Not just that. "Circe said.

What do you want with me? " Bruce asked.

I'm trying to congratulate you on the great achievement. "Hades said.

What's really going on? " Bruce asked.

\- Not even gods and monsters were able to do similar things, you were the first. "Hades said.

And beyond. " Circe said.

\- I want to offer a ring. " I said.

\- With us, to which you will benefit. "Hades said.

\- A ring. " Bruce asked. - What kind. " He asked.

\- That's not so simple. " Said in his direction - Not and easy, gain my collaboration. "The man said.

Not necessarily that. " Said the woman crossing her legs revealing her opening next to her penis trapped between her dress, which to her astonishment for a high was quite large.

And she was also erect, she had the advantage and little lack of modesty and shame in showing off her sweet, revealing a hard penis between her legs.

\- I never thought of allying myself... ... i tried to tell when I saw the penis between the hard lump with veins and a barbed tip under the dress between his legs diverting his attention. "I'm not a villain.

Well, don't be like that. " Said Hades taking his hand and placing it on top of his penis covered by the fabric of the calcas.

"I want an alliance of great benefit. " He said. " For the three of us. " I said.

Where you could earn a lot. " He said as he pulled his penis out of his pants and closed Bruce's hands around his large length.

It's big. "He offered Bruce without hesitation.

\- I don't think I can... - I was trying to talk.

Far from it. "Circe said.

"I don't think of you like that. " I said.

But otherwise. "He said licking his lips and a wink with a purring.

Let's see if you can keep up with my reasoning, Bruce. - While squeezing his left tummy in the process.

" You can be great and have the potential for mias. - Circe said.

\- You know that all gods can see through visions and crystal balls the events of the human world the world of patriarchy, and everything that happens, we can see. - Said Hades with a groan.

And getting a nod, as the sorceress approached with the chair more and more of it and climbing her hands down his leg, increasingly protruding his hard penis.

\- Right... - He said tremendously trying to keep her wife away from the woman without success.

\- In that case, you have climbed into my concept not only of humiliating, but of owning a weapon that few can use, and besides, you and my interest, above all you have great potential. " Circe said.

– Resistant, willpower equivalent to many ancient heroes and the power of Hades' fear.

" Said Hades. " You can achieve many things. "The god of war said.

" We can form an alliance. " Circe said licking his incredibly fleshy lips.

Alliance? "Repeated the bat man.

\- Yes, if you follow me I know there are several ways to beat a god. " He said.

\- You can see that each of him has humbled himself, that if he wins in his own fights. " Said Hades.

\- You're going to be able to make Diana see that she can't be superior to you and better than her. " Circe said.

\- And that you can beat wonder woman and even Superman and the Martian. using or not, kryptonite and even without tarkady loop.

And you after all, if you can get a cursed gun without getting hurt or dying, then you can catch others and without it inflicting pain or curse. "Hades said.

\- And with your own strength, and willpower. " Circe said.

"You are a great warrior, and you have the potential to be my disciple. "Hades said.

– And with my help you can learn amazing techniques, new tricks, forms of struggle and magic. " Circe said.

\- Is there any condition for me to be the disciple of each of you? - Asked Batman

\- And why are you helping me, even why you're interested in me. " Bruce asked.

"I know you don't do anything for free, and you always have a thought of something in return. "The man said.

\- Beyond my own hatred of wonder woman. "Hades said.

\- I'm interested in real warriors, good cubes and potential men. " He said.

\- Because after all only incubes can wield tarkady's loop. " I said. - And incube omegas.

And you climbed on my concept when you beat Diana and three other aliens, and my own life is based on humiliation and stripping the wonder woman of her pride and source of inspiration. " Said Hades.

And you have potential, you interest me in many ways. " He said. – Destroy Diana in many ways. "Circe said.

\- I'm not going to kill Diana, my grudge and personal opinion against those two doesn't include killing. " Rosnou Bruce.

\- Destroying a god does not include murder, humiliating and destroying a god and made in various ways and not murder and one of them, there are several ways to destroy a god. " I said.

\- No resort to murder. "Circe said.

\- And yes, there's a condition. " They said at the same time.

I knew that. "The man said. And what would it be? " He asked.

\- I enfeited Diana a few hours ago and at some time she was taken by Superman to her infamous Doctor Destiny next to the Martian. "Circe said.

" At that moment he was able to undo part of the spell and when he gets the rest, they will run towards him. " I said.

\- And I've planted other traps that won't fall apart unless I want to, and thinking I've witched you and turned everyone into animal animals that really are. " He said.

And she will soon have the justice league invade this place. " He said.

"Maybe he'll beg you to get out of my side. " Said Hades.

\- Run on her bedand beg to date her along with Superman and the Martian. - Circe said

What's going on? " Bruce asked. " Do you want to help me destroy your morale? " He asked.

Yes, i'm sorry. They said at the same time.

\- I want to take the heroes seriously. "Hades said. –

Have sex with us now. " Ordered Hades.

Do you take it? " He asked. Hades.

Just with you? " Bruce asked.

With us. "Circe said.

Both of them. "Hades said.

First with me. " Said the sorceress.

\- It makes them jealous and very angry. " Said Hades.

Imagine the humiliation. " He said in his ear, but close to his body stroking him in a languid motion rising through his little scratches.

\- I want you to be my disciple. " I said.

And be my occasional lover, just imagine what they'll feel every time I fuck your ass. " I said.

"And jealousy, they will think they won't be enough. " I said.

– Give it to your ass and penises to me come train on my island from time to time, when I call it. " I said.

\- Hand over my ass and penis? " Retorted. –

How can you know I'm going to give you this? " He asked.

\- The smell of claiming the aroma of musk, you really don't want to try a tight pussy or let me take your cute ass, your body needs to be claimed by a woman like me. " He said.

" I also know that i do not need a bite to reveal. " He said. "I also know that the scent of claim.

\- And the pure and immaculate pheromones in you were not mixed, not the smell of mating, of the first sexual act of skin disruption.

\- If you have been taken by two gods tarkady's bow will become more powerful and never the injuries inflicted by him while you wield it will heal or heal. "Hades said.

" I said. "Mating is not yet in you. " Circe said.

"Imagine trying to be with someone like me, " said Hades.

" Learn from me and in return to have my body. " Said Hares. - Between your legs.

\- And the cry of a sweet aroma of heat. " He said.

" Imagine learning from the goddess of magic, the art of seduction. "It said it smelled the air.

\- To hold the art of seduction and the secrets of the underworld and be able to take anything from my castle. "Hades said.

\- And I will tell thousands of secrets to the oldest and forbidden stories.

– You have the smell of a beautiful and seductive man of a cry of protection, of a dark and powerful soul, without the claim without the true a powerful fruit. " I said.

" You've never had sex with a goddess like me, besides never being touched by Diana and kryptonian, you don't know what you're missing. "Circe said.

" There is no smell of dominant alpha in you. " He added.

"I want that. "Circe said pointing toward his penis passing hands on his little scratches. I want you.

" He added. " Hades.

"I never wished more than a human than you. "Said the god of death.

" You have potential. " Circe said.

"You can grow up to be big. " Completed Hades.

I want to fuck you. " They said.

\- And in return I just need to humiliate Diana. " I said.

And give my body to you. " I said.

"That's a good form of humiliation. " Said Hades

Exactly. "Circe said.

Imagine how she's going to feel. " Said the sorceress. " He added.

I'll take it. " He said receiving a sinful purring.

Come here my yummy. - Saying urgently.

"Aguem can see us. - Groaned the man. " Does it have to be here? " Bruce asked.

That and the plan. "Circe said.

I want it now. " Rosnou Circe.

\- No one will see us, my magic will not allow. "Said the goddess of magic.

You didn't say it here. "He tried to speak in the midst of his lips.

And to be claimed and Circe's tongue invading his mouth.

And after minutes pulled by Hades licking his lips and entering his mouth.

"I'm not going to wait. Q

Ue I intend to do with you here will repeat yourself when you train on my island. "Circe said.

"He tried to scream squirted writhing in his lap and being pulled into Hares' lap.

\- And when you're in my kingdom, I'm going to fuck you in my bed. "Hades said.

You said it would be a simple spell, but which one, how can that stop you from seeing us? " Retorted.

I lied. " Laughed the sorceress in the middle of sucking her neck.

\- I'm going to fuck you out here at this restaurant in the middle of animals on this table. " Circe.

And as I said when the writheof a hand, a blizzard arose and climbed rising around him covering wrapped up of all.

And it was like a veil and leaving everyone in a nostalgic and lethargic aura that several people around being transformed into animals such as pigs, dogs, cats, peacocks and ostrich and among so many others that were transformed.

You're mine. "Circe said amid the squeeping groan of the man who was grabbed.

And at that moment as if by magic, he was pulled from his chair faster than a normal speed, and in Circe's lap, his legs being opened and separated by Hades

And this one who lowered his pants and removed them, and he removed them in his lap, his lips being taken by entering his mouth his tongue.

And they were fighting for dominance their bodies rubbed in the other sexy movements.

Its heat impregnating the air waves of light and pleasure and being groped and rubbed with urgency sensuality and fire the heat and a wave of pheromones.

And his hands warm and sucking his lips, at the moment without reaction, his hands groping his little ass and sticking inside his pants groping his buttocks and separating and kneading massage.

And Hades removed his jacket and blouse throwing her away while he sucked her nipples.

That were eventually their calcas lowered in the best word plucked urgently, and in a fight of their bodies being rubbed, which writhed and trying to hold the calcas.

to loosen up and lose unsuccessfully when she took off with a magic pass, the same in the process, squeezing her penis sliding her hands.

Hades grabbed his penis and undoing the zipper of his own pants, groping and pumping his penis while lowering his boxer by tearing them down in the process, his teeth and tongue in his mouth.

And pulling and sucking his neck in half as he walked through his good and coming down his neck and the tongue fight to which the man easily lost, his mouth while sucking and licking his neck.

And feeling the woman's hard penis between her entrance without touching rubbing turning the man in front of her and rubbing his penisas a fleetge,

She with a snap of her fingers and urgency pushed Bruce on the table and with her hands pushing utensils that were pushed and splattered to the ground, his legs open, scattered.

And holding on to the inside of the little ass and Circe swallowing his penis while pulling the foreskin and massaging his testicles.

And so starting to suck from end to base with increasing speed your arms trying to hold on to the edge of the table.

Hades watched and said. And then it's my turn.

And so he removed his clothes and pumped his penis sitting in a chair watching.

Her sinful lips and his hot and wet cave his teeth shaving around his penis while holding and pumping harder and harder as rock, pinching his testicles.

He panted when he heard ancient words moaning while sucking his penis and soon after he felt his incredibly lubricated anus and wet an ice cream finger inside and fingers inserting inside him.

And pushing and pulling stocking his virgin entrance and tight he groaned and every stockpiled with more urgency and need ing gallows fury and pushing and pulling.

Stocked increasingly deep he screamed with his fingers and pointed nails with wet suction noise when he screamed madly.

And he was feeling around the relincho noise of animals that for his fear and fascination were animals mating around the restaurant the mating noises around were at first a finger after two for several minutes of increasingly deep stockand scissor movements.

He screamed squeaking and choking when he felt the woman fuck him with her fingers urgently and screaming madly.

Amid his urgent offering and lament of deep and strong stockings inside and outside and at that time he watching the noise the relinchos the grasnar and coaxar and barking and around seeing animal mating sine.

And while he felt the savage abandonment Circe had removed his fingers with a wet noise between his own hands.

And these who tried to stop hers from getting inside him and so in the midst of sucking on her penis and his hysterical screams.

Without waiting and more than fingers in preparation he first saw her pulling away her dress by pulling her ass to the air at the edge of the table opening her legs raising while holding him.

And exposing his hole up, and saw a penis covered in thorns with a splinter on the tip prominent veins long and thick, it was twice his trapped in testicles that swayed erect and beautiful.

And it was beyond rosy, inserting a tip he moaned feeling the penis coming through its rings of muscles passing through its walls and separating them.

\- No... - He screamed.

And too late. While trying to leave the table when he was trapped by Hades' hands.

And she and having her penis penetrating him. "It won't fit... - He choked amid intrusion into him.

\- The go... - Batted Circe. - It's too late, my dear. " Circe said when receiving an offer;

Going through each ring each of them and thus pushing and pushing his penis in and disappearing inside it.

And until the pain as if divided in half and for an omega the blood of the first time gasping and moaning feeling disappear the divide and thus beating his testicles on his buttocks.

And so stopped for brief minutes tears dripping through her eyes and thus removing stuck just the tip and so stopped and when she started pushing again and that way began a movement of going sand and forth.

And the in and out gets her head in and at that time she didn't mind started coming and going in and out faster and faster.

And they came with skin-skin slapping her testicles directly into his ass his screams and groans of pain and discomfort.

The annoyance of penetration going and going faster and faster followed by cries and groans choking and resoking with the attacks and thus beating and beating getting screams and groans.

And so he felt a wave of electricity a wave of light squeering his vision and shock for every beat and at that time hitting that very spot where he made him see stars.

\- You belong to me... – Growl amid the increasingly powerful stockings between the frantic and overwhelming beats.

"I'm going to ruin you. " I said.

And in the midst of the frantic stockings. " After today you will never want another one again. - I said

And beating and beating the inand and out constant and powerful

And at that time he moaned and resined and feeling as he screamed and his eyes rummaging through the orbits.

\- You like... - You roared the woman.

And beating willingly by lowering and kissing your lips.

You're too tight. "Growled while she moved.

And hitting a point where he made him scream and offer scandalously. So...

And all I've ever dreamed of - Moaned to hear in response.

"It's not here and even... - Ronronou.

And beating at that wonderful point that made him see stars and squirm. You're a real. –

Here...

Then he touched in and out as he felt waves of electricity that roamed every pore of his body and followed by his cries and laments and said.

"I may not be the first to claim, but I'm going to make you mad with horny, with will and fury and excited. - Rosnou wildegeria sound.

And the only one. " He said in the midst of the stockwork.

\- Slowly... - Cried squeaky feeling beating where he shouted more sense of pain and pleasure a mixture of sensations.

\- There... Then... - It groaned at every stock. Where... - Moaning and pleading for every raid. Where... - He screamed.

And in the middle of the start of the stock. - Then... - He screamed. Where...

And with the fury of the increasingly gallows attacks that swayed his body with the attacks and the speed pushing by redoubling efforts with brutal and wild thrusts.

And pulling removing all the length and pushing with will with fury and speed the fast beats the thrusts.

And coming with furious and stocky constant beats and thus reaching a point like a piston.

And the movement comes and goes mercilessly with no stopping will and as if without pity he was hit in that same place non-stop and with speed as if he never got tired.

"Here... – Growl in the midst of the attacks.

"And it's your prostate... - He said.

And by hitting the same angle at the same point repeatedly.

" It's your sweet spot...

And with mercilessly overwhelming fury vigor and quick and frantic movements and non-stop swinging the table creaking and dragging and scratching the ground and followed by his loud and acute cries and laments.

And slamming as if his life depended said with savage abandonment of the attacks and furious and overwhelming stockings he moaned screaming at every stock.

His own erect hard penis and dripping between his belly he felt his heavy testicles and Circe lowering amid the attacks and stocked dropping the handle of her dress with her voluminous breasts.

And being loose swinging and rubbing on it and so the man trying to keep track of his movements with the movement of the pelvis by road and comes and goes in and out.

"Suck my breasts. " Rosnou Circe. "I want you to suck me. " He did.

And so he started sucking and picking up his beak and sucking each of them squeezing and groping while he was fucked with fury brutality and speed.

He screamed and moaned and arched his hard penis about to come and cum.

"I'm going to come... - So you moaned between the powerful attacks sucking your breasts. I'm going to come.

That's right, come to me. - Growled amid the attacks lowering and taking his lips.

And following the powerful attacks and at that hour arching his back amid the squirt of his penis in an arc amid the stockwork.

And knocking in and out in and out hitting directly on his prostate.

"You're all mine, I'm going to fuck you with will.

And with fury will and feeling the discomfort and its inner walls contract squeeze around the powerful and barbed penis and a mixture of sensations he felt pain discomfort and pleasure when beating.

And there were waves of electricity that roamed his body and hit his prostate directly his constant beats.

And entering and leaving frantic stockings reaching directly his prostate then without para and mercilessly mercilessly with vigor and necessity...

\- Please... - Groaned. "Please... - I was screaming in the midst of the roars and breathless...

And so he felt her withdraw.

And she went to sit wide open legs and he was pulled and the God of war. He took the shoulder and turned face down on the table with violence he saw with glazed eyes.

And practically bulging around animals that one day were humans mate around with noises.

And so he had once again his legs away his spied ass and felt Hades' penis.

And pushing stocking with everything inside it his sharp, squeaky scream and at that time the stockpiled.

And as he tried to hold on to the edge of the table he scratched his thickness, he screamed at every bump with each beat in and out constant and powerful and thus beating and beating skin slaps against skin.

And holding on to your hips with fury and speed and so stocking and at that time with more speed and so your walls contracted and your penises equally hard between your legs.

And so he felt Hades' roar behind him and so he comes and goes in and out and out and stocked entering the testicles that hit his buttocks.

And the constant beats, and at that time fucking with fury and speed and so he felt in the midst of roar ing and screaming his penis being pumping making life with the hard, barbed penis and equal power pushing toward the table which was the only thing that separated from being fucked on the floor.

He moaned and choking and resfoging and so he felt he could come again and so he screaming and screaming in the midst of the roars and stocked and at that time he felt and heard... – I'm going to come...

" Bruce said. I too. " I said.

And the god of death, and a sharp cry and roars of both lips.

And so he arched and ejaculated on the table while in the middle of the last shallow stapled feeling.

And there was a squirt inside it hot and sticky overflowing from the sides and so the penis getting inside it until milking everything the last drop amid the shallow staplings and at that time he still without forces leaning against the table.

He felt blood when the penis was removed with a wet suction pull from inside him feeling the pain of the penis that was trapped.

And he stood still for brief moments, until he was pulled off the table and so Hades sitting with open legs and he in his lap his penis again erect.

And so he docility and Circe approached him as he jumped from top down in and out of his penis inside him.

And he started sucking his breasts massaging and sucking on them, while naked he felt his penis scrubbing in his sore entrance coated with semen, with his legs around him.

He raised him and with the gallows he never knew existed he lowered his penis with everything receiving an acute scream, holding on to his little scratches and separating his buttocks.

And pushing him and pulling from top to bottom hitting directly on his prostate wet and stocked suction noise willingly and briefly of languido movements.

And until with constant comes and comes and movement rises and descends faster and faster, and its sharp and louder screams.

And with the movements came increasingly shrill and their movements faster and more frantic, and thus stocked deep and powerful.

And while he massaged and sucking her round and sinful breasts and at that time the constant and languid beat amid the massage and sucking of her breasts.

And then Circe pulled her lips from her wonderful round breasts holding on her shoulders she pulled her neck and so bit sucking her adam's apple.

And right in the adam's apple with Hades, and heard a sharp, shrill scream amid his last stockand what caused his penis and Bruce's once again hard.

He sucked and bit ingly drinking from his pheromones and he was pulled from Hades' lap to Circe's lap.

And your penis once again hard and swinging trapped in their bodies.

And until an acute roar and hoarse amid the climbs up and down and both cumming copiously and truly among powerful squirts.

And he felt that Circe came together a powerful ejaculation greater than the last amid the last stapling and squirting arching his back.

And they came with powerful waves of electricity with fury and vigor redoubled without dropping their adam's apple.

And biting him willingly amid the arching of his spine and so he ejaculated him into his stomach.

And circe's that he ejaculated inside it like a hot creek, and with him dropping his neck, moments after weting around, once again his lips mouth and saliva in a tongue fight to which Bruce lost.

And dropping his lips minutes later with saliva connected, and so few shallow stockings later amid the climbs and descends residual and so he fell exhausted, leaning against his shoulders and exhausted breathing discomwed...

He felt that semen overflowed from his loose entrance and spasms contracting and still with his penis softening inside him around his walls.

Stopped and hugged together and so for brief minutes and at that time he broke loose and asked.

"So you're going to turn everyone back into humans? " Bruce asked.

\- I think you should get off my dick so I can think. "Circe said.

Bruce distripped circe raised from his lap and pulling the sorceress's penis from his opening with a wet suction noise.

And the semen and some filletblood on the sorceress penis, and some dripping from his anus between his tremble strains up to his foot.

He watched around seeing thousands of unconscious animals while being pulled into Hades' lap that he had his penis inside his ass for a few moments.

And banging with a few remaining stockings trepanding and some lying on top of other animals and so looking around he looked and saw around...

\- Can you make everyone go back to being human? " He asked.

And with his hands on his hips feeling a pain rising through his spine in a grimace of pain.

She watched around with a lick of lips, while the dark knight seriously thought she liked to fuck animals climbing around

After a while... While watching around relinchos and occasional noises.

After a while... - All right. "Said the sorceress with a snap of fingers all returned to normal naked humans on top of other humans.

And they were the worst couples and neither were couples many of them occasional lovers, none of them would be married.

And there were others had great age differences, but for a fucking train, it wouldn't end well... But finally asleep unconscious what was much better, but...

Will they remember...? "He asked by watching around.

You could... Well... And as for Diana... Superman and the league... – Tried to gather words... When they're going to show up. " He asked.

\- And Diana and Superman's humiliation plan... - But he stopped words on incomplete tracks.

He heard a laugh from the sorceress who pointed his fingers toward a bed and thus watching in the foda animal train center.

And they were of other races, and the trouble of one and seeing all this two dogs an eagle a hawk a black wolf, a cheetah...

With the flash symbol, an owl with the eye mark of the fate man's helmet... with an ostrich and a peacock...

And the bed had on both paws with bracelets...

She was lifting and going towards her running and halfway...

While it was changing...

And at that time to your astonishment... On both legs and on his terrace and a dog with the cover of Superman or my god... No...

No... No... - His eyes increased - No... - He repeated.

"What you did... - It said stupefied.

At that moment the bed next to the animals of the pile both equal to all animals were transformed into humans, on the contrary, of the population that was in the building.

And in general they were not asleep, but with the exception of nudity in their bodies, with the exception of Mars Hunter.

And this one that could metamorphose your body... Everyone went in their naked direction and how they came into the world... And the green lantern itself...


	4. Chapter 4

17

Superman had only one cape that covered his nudity Diana had only her bracelets and tiara, the green lantern itself after his nudity put his nudity hiding with the ring and the construct.

And his uniform with the symbol of the troop, mars hunter metamorphosed to the shape he wanted, and to his astonishment the flash before removing the clothes from the ring, naked.

And the destination doctor who had no new clothes with his helmet, and Zatanna was a peacock... and now she was naked like everyone else.

And all but Mars Hunter... Naked... Oh Fuck... - They... They were here the whole time... - I said.

\- each other... And they saw us... You me...

\- You weren't bewitched. "Circe said. "Don't worry. " I said.

"Leave it to me. " I said. - You can stay here while I beat your allies. " I said.

\- What did you do...– Diana cried flying towards her with anger, fury and it seemed after all that she looked like an alpha with testosterone and that at that time she would want to mark territory...

She flew with what at her waist had the hem of a sword and just a belt and at that time flew towards Circe this.

\- YOU ENSPELLED HIM, YOU BITCH... - Rosnou. -YOU FUCKED MY MAN... - I SHOULD BE THE FIRST. " Diana shouted in a sword attack.

\- YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR IT, HARES. " Cried Superman with fists and trying to punch the god of death.

And it came amid its growls, but with a barrier around it and with an impulse of a burst of magic, being thrown in the middle of the vines.

Diana invested with the sword amid her screams.

\- YOU'RE GOING TO PAY... - Rosnou.

And so Circe got up with a smile pushed Bruce aside.

And materializing in his hands a long sword and flew toward the league of justice.

And at that time they conjured climbers and so grew around and held the heroes around and climbed towards the ceiling.

And while gigantic golens of rocks sprouted from the surrounding floor were stone monsters that invested toward the heroes who thus began a fight...

At that time Bruce watched a few minutes ago in a sexual frenzy the cheetah had mated with the nut and among other animals and then the dog with a rabbit that was the hawk woman.

And this one that appeared only with wings and naked flying toward with his clava destroying everything around with a cry of war, the dog before was Superman had had sex with an ostrich.

And this was the cyborg that cast bursts of energy from its cannons that were his wrists and now, the green lantern faced a double that emerged from the earth...

And so he sneaked out looking for his clothes and begging the gods not to fall into any newspaper.

And hearing bangs and destroyed objects in your way.

Destination doctor fought alongside Zatanna both were obviously conjuring rays and projections toward various climbers and so several projections and even beasts projected through magic.

And as i could say disgusted by the scene, after all they were caught by Circe's spell were animals in frenzy of collective mating... That was the least...

In this fight did not include Batman, he felt sore and stretched his entry contracting and the smell of sex and sweat impregnating him, but the worst was not that... – Fuck...

\- Stop... - I tried to say, while watching the heroes in particular Superman being thrown and advancing against Hades, and with animal fury.

And they tried at all costs with their fury she destroyed brute force-based barriers and throwing pieces of concrete and punching feline beasts.

And in her stomachs and throwing away from the other side of the hall, while Woman marvels at Zatanna who at that time did not know how she could not conjure clothes, but scattered spells.

And i was using words backwards and bewitching ropes and vines and everyone united fighting Circe wasn't that, not the fight...

\- HER PUTA... – Growled Diana amid blows of swords that unleashed sparks. "He did not and his... " cried. – HE AND MY BEST FRIEND... ONE DAY WE'D BE TOGETHER...

\- Superman growled. - ONE DAY HE'D FORGIVE ME. Towards Hades.

DAMN. " Cried Wonder Woman and roar and with cries of war as if actually Circe had taken away her pride.

Growl amid the stroke of swords, so strong that they released sparks.

" I WOULD CONQUER. " He was screaming. –

HE'S ALWAYS BEEN TO ME...

It was the fact that both heroes talked as if they ignored, their own choice and their own will, as if he belonged to both heroes without their own will...

He had his own will not been a puppet, and the fight didn't go towards him... He's the one who was talking...

And Circe was right, he was going to do something about it. He was going to humiliate that bitch... and Hades didn't really mind going with him on a three-year-old sex night.

The rock fight falling apart with this in monsters around, naked hawk woman covered in sweat and really wet after being an animal in sexual frenzy, would leave any woman wet.

STOP. " He cried.

At that time he screamed in the lungs incredible that it seems he did not wake up the sleeping civilians just stopped the heroes in combat not before Circe himself fired a punch strong enough to send Diana to the other side of the hall.

They stopped looking at it as if they first saw the bat man as if they hadn't seen it in the middle of the battle.

And after all men and women equally naked, sweaty smelling of sex and sticky with fluids and especially to a man who lost his virginity with two super villains, was not common.

\- I'm not a puppet, Circe didn't make me do anything... - Rosnou.

And between panting and wheezing words punctuating each silaba, towards everyone.

\- You couldn't have done that... We tried to say Diana.

There's no such thing as us. " Bruce said.

\- You may have been bewitched... - Tried Superman...

\- Shut up... - Bruce warned bruce pointing towards him.

" Not us. " I said. "There never been, never will be... - Said...

"I'm free to get fucked and fuck whoever I want and as I want. " I said.

\- You're a simple human... - Tried Diana...

"I've seen chaos of sorcerers rape humans.

And they didn't remember afterwards and they were without their dignity... Violated. " I said.

\- The only ones I saw that were bewitched were you. " Bruce said.

And I remember everything. " he said.

\- The only ones I got were you. " Said Circe. "He was spontaneous free will. " Said the sorceress.

\- Doctor Destiny... - Tried Hawkwoman.

You can prove it. "He asked toward the wizard. And why?

\- We were the only ones to be bewitched. " Said Doctor Destiny.

What's it like? " asked Flash. Why is that?

\- A sorcerer's first time has sex with a human must be pleasurable should be more comfortable.

\- Apparently this was for Batman to feel more pleasure and create a climate between them, to have more receptiveness... - The wizard said.

"She thought about creating a pleasurable atmosphere. " I said.

"After all, she creating a climate where everyone is at ease, she could make him more comfortable.

And be easy your first time. " I said.

"Perhaps it would be easier and pheromones would be receptive and stable in mating. "He said looking toward Bruce.

Bruce went towards Diana and slapped her face with tears in his eyes growling toward his wife at first, did not react when he began to speak.

\- Be very clear to all of you, and you princess, especially this Kryptonian. " He said by measuring the words.

"I can be a human without powers, but I never, ever in my life, did something I didn't want, I'm not gallows at all. " He said.

"Just because I'm one to say that I'm fragile, human reeles, doesn't mean I'm only fragile, I have my dignity, I have my own respect. " He said.

"I am not easily persuaded. " I said.

\- I can be human, but in my conception and that of you, I have proven that I can manage alone and have faced enemies with more than one power and stronger than most of you. " I said.

Bruce... I feel... I didn't want to... - I said.

"I was worried. " I said.

" If you had excused me I would do a better first time than have sex in a restaurant in the middle of people turned into animals... – Tried was interrupted by another slap.

\- I don't want your concern, I don't need it. " I said.

From now on. " I said. "I'm not going to talk to you... - I said.

– Except for missions. "He continued.

And to clarify. " He added. "I own my reason. " I said.

You couldn't. " Completed Diana.

She's a sorceress. "Said Wonder Woman. –

And we're together. "Bruce said - I'm going to stay with her. "Said the dark knight.

You couldn't. " Completed Diana. She's a sorceress. "Said Wonder Woman. –

And that's what we're going to see. And so Bruce was taken by Circe's arms and kissing and groping with his magic his clothes.

And they showed up and so with a smoky blizzard taken from the scene leaving all the heroes in the place naked and astonished.

He had stopped at another location directly in his room at the Metropolis hotel.

And he looked interrogatively towards the two of these...

\- Weigh your stuff and let's go. "Hades said.

\- You spent some time with me in my kingdom. "Hades said.

And waiting being delivered by Circe with one last kiss on his lips he heard his whispers say.

And so he packed some things he took a suitcase and was caught in Hades' arms.

See you later. "She left him like this.

And he wasn't in the hotel room.

And he was in a luxurious huge room and gothic style of black curtains and carpets and a dark canopy bed and lurid appearance.

He had stopped elsewhere directly in his room in the kingdom of Hades,

And he thought about leaving Metropolises, waiting to be delivered by Circe with one last kiss on his lips he heard his whispers say.

Time to enjoy. "Hades said, holding his hips.

And he had a hugely long reptilian tongue around his neck like a snake...

And he was lying down and his clothes were slowly taken he moaned with those big hands and that tongue snaking around him.

And then he started and sucking and licking around his nipples willingly he moaned and refoleged...

And his clothes were taken and coming down and gradually he was totally left naked.

And he had his legs open and stretched and Hades put his huge, long forked tongue inserting inside his loose hole.

And that he still squeezed around his tongue, and he sucked bit, mordeced, propelling his tongue into his hole and biting his balls.

And he stood there biting him and sucking willingly and he would enjoy that hole with more time.

And he saw that penis was getting hard and dripping while Hades himself took his pants off while he was fucking that hole with his tongue that writhed inside him.

And he was rewarded for his cries and groans.

And Bruce screamed louder and louder he cared about reaching Batman's sweet spot to hear more of these wonderful sounds, and his long black hair around his crotch, holding on to the inside of his muscular little boys.

And Batman holding hard on the sheets next to his body and he unlocks about to cum.

And he enjoyed copiously with his hard penis and pulsating between his body and squirting semen and yet he didn't stop hitting inside him reaching the same spot that made him cum and he came another five minutes after squirting inside his hole...

And he was weak and without force gasping and cumming while he still ate his hole...

And he took out watching his work, that hole a little looser and used recently and there were still semen running out of the last fuck.

And it was a little red and swollen throbbing around his finger that he put there testing and contracting around him.

And he didn't seem to have the strength to stay on four, and then he went up with every kiss between his legs and positioning himself in his midst and it wasn't easy to put even stretched around him squeezing around his penis...

And he kept inserting himself lying on top of him and with his balls hitting him directly in his ass.

Then amid the beats he saw with cloudy eyes Hades pull off and push again.

And coming in with everything coming in and out starting a go and comes increasingly frantic and overwhelming beats him and comes back in.

And then coming in and out with all his extension he hit roaring and opening his legs exposing his testicles into the air.

And then they hit her ass by hitting their bodies with gallows and intensity drinking pleasure and energy from their pubic hair by rolling their entrance their cries and moans united.

And he shouted waves of magic that came out of God's body like red and black lights and waves like tentacles and together the stockands and pleasure.

And everything came with waves of pain and pleasure and being mixed the pain of intrusion and were accurate blows that hit the nerves and beating non-stop directly into his prostate and that came with certain blows and his waves of electricity roamed his body.

While the hard penis hit its inside blow back in and out hitting skin against skin swinging the bed the stirrups squeaked with the speed increase hits and comes back and forth.

And with each accurate blow and waves of pleasure they roamed every part of his body groans and screams attached to each beat putting and taking at the same time his penis his testicles beat with successive tapas.

And they were strong in intensity reaching each nerve and at the same time that Hades moaned around his neck waves of luminous magic roamed his body.

And so each of them began to moan and their powerful blows were magical and luxuria warmth and intense screams and whiny pleasure and lust and came the smell of sex impregnated the air.

And the bed below squeaks and swayed with the intensity of the blows correcthis increasingly acute screams and his penis stimulated with the pumping of Hades' hands together that held his hips and mobilizing him as he muzzled him hard.

As the last words of the spell fell from his lips, Hades lay on top slowly pressed the way for Bruce and his body, eventually burying himself to the fullest.

And Bruce arched out of bed with a cry of pleasure amid furious and uncontrolled stowed his roaring screams and groans from Hades.

And then pounding and pounding stockand skin slaps skin the swinging and creaking of the bed that dragged on the floor, spelling the spell blocked most of the discomfort.

And this recently used and followed by beats and stocked burying as much as possible and the hair squeegee in its entrance the hard penis and passing through each muscular ring.

And that he was feeling when it was penetrated over and over again, so all he could feel was the sweet feeling of being filled by Hades' hot flesh and pulsating energy.

There was no denying that he was awake now, with his hands dragging him and pulling from the sheets as Hades slowly started pushing in and out.

And all in a languid rhythm that grew in intensity with every sigh of twisted body pleasure covered in luxuria sex and sweat traversing his body.

Harry's lips stirred were taken by every urgent and predatory mouth groans and pulled from Hades and he claiming his mouth rummaging and pulling by pressing lips entering his mouth...

And with his tongues that of Hades long smooth and forked and the penis inside him and drinking from his saliva running through every part of heaven beneath his mouth.

And he between moaning and between the beats his pulsations and convulsions the bed creaking and swinging his hands pulling his face on either side rubbing his chest amid the beats of his interior

They rocked together at a pace that felt guided by a force majeure, unified by any powerful and intense gallows of large and hard organ pulsations burying themselves to the fullest pulling.

And pushing the strong tapas followed by his sweats and screams muffled by his lips inside while hades' ancient magic impregnated the air

And in the midst of his stockings he hit him right inside him by hitting his prostate...

And he had stirred up in vigil with his quiet corner.

Bruce came first, his hands being held high in his head.

Being reached by Hades who came soon after and pulling him close as tremors of pleasure ruined his body.

He could smell Hades' energy he could feel the older man through the fine material that of his shirt that better his remaining tatters hanging on his body.

And Hades' way of muscles that in turn began to remove his clothes and saw Hades' resonant position that shook was not yet ready screaming and moaning amid the increasingly frantic beatings.

And his powerful blows and his unclean and crude words came with strong and dangerous beats his groaning screams and whining away from Bruce.

And then being stocked by Hades with urgency and speed, displaced and tight under his hands.

And as Hades found his own release, filling Batman with his warm seeds overflowing through his guts the connection between them screaming animaletic and uncontrolled.

Hades pulled his moist and soft penis from inside it with a guttural groan, his belly and abdomen dotted with Bruce's seeds.

And then falling aside from the bed with glazed eyes and groans satisfied his seeds dripping from Bruce's entrance with this contracting and opening and closing.

Bruce felt the loss right away, his energy levels fall, making it difficult for him to keep his eyes open his sore and open bowels, but really satisfied and incoming

\- I really don't know how this could have been better. - He said with unbearable presumption.

"But that's not over yet and we're going to continue isn't really. " I said.

And I just need to bring something to eat and leave when you get up. " I said.

Wait and see, this will start over. "Said Hades leaving Bruce's side...

And he didn't know how long it had passed...

But then between the vigil and he feeling someone open his legs and positioning himself on top of the younger man.

And that unexpectedly opened his eyes and saw the inevitable moment happen before any groanor or speech Hades licked his lips and how taken by new vigor hardened again and entered with everything a wet stockwith suction noises.

And followed by a yummy groan he without waiting began to open his legs more positioning with his hips he began flexing his hips and hitting deep stockpiles where his testicles left purplish marks on his hips.

And he stocked him with fury and direct and accurate beats without mistake and with that leaving marks on every body beats against skin his bodies against other groans.

And coming with her screams every beat coming in and out with increasing speed drinking from his lips biting every part of his ear licking his gums and without asking permission entering his mouth.

And walking through every part of it amid her screams and groans ass erected with the gallows of the onslaught her arching back and screams at every beat pinching her nipples.

And squeezing your testicles beating your ass your penis coming in with speed putting the entire length.

And going deeper and deeper into the wet suction noise those moving body sounds the skin slaps with skin and the movements of their bodies.

And increasingly deep and strong increasing speed and going and going their bodies beating each other.

Waves of electricity and pleasure running through his body beating his nerves without any mercy or thought of going slowly faster and fiercer brutalizing.

And beating with speed with each beat coming and going and hitting their bodies with gallows hitting with ferocity,

And they came with waves of lust and pleasure pain and bother and the debauchery their bodies in constant movements waves of pleasure.

And traversing his magic body impregnating the luxurian air and smell of sex around him.

The constant knocks and screams at every beat at every slap his eyes raged behind his head his body struck for pleasure with each stowed his sharpest screams his hips.

And trying to unsuccessfully track the movements and their moving bodies overcast eyes and their warm and loving bodies beats.

And they came with more slaps of bodies against bodies their nipples being pinched their claimed lips and their penispressed into their bodies.

His face being caught his lips taken by each lick and kiss his interior passing with ferocity every strong and deep stockingpassing through wrinkled and wet entrance muscle rings of semen from the previous round.

Then their increasingly rapid beats stocked fiercely their bodies at triant their penis trapped between their bodies their arms being held by Hades' arms...

And the smell of sex that impregnated the air and his arms they held on Hades' shoulders and in the end that he scratched his chest.

And when Hades with his belly on his and pressing his penis on his abdomens and lying on top of him and while he was screaming and moaning with pleasure.

And savoring her orgasm and seeing her coitus pinching her neck and moaning to see in complete worship amid her tearful cries of pleasure and felt waves of electricity running through his body.

And deep and powerful tapas and electricity each stocked reaching bundles of nerves where it made him scream more and more shrillly and sharply his legs being raised and separated forcing him to embrace his hips.

And amid the stockings hitting inside it like a piston with gallows and speed every time it came in and out with almost brutal vigor and animalistic roars and resfolegated his choking.

And with each beat his pressed penis between their bodies turning from side to side his neck amid the sashes of his neck.

And then biting the joint of her collarbone by pinching and claiming her lips biting and sucking her mouth passing her tongue everywhere her legs spramed across each side of her body.

And holding on to his hips and ass being erected with the violence of his hips and ass beating with speed the friction of his moving bodies he choked and screamed amid Hades' roars.

And that he took his lips and kissed his chest and pinched his nipples and squeezed his thighs when an overwhelming wave of pleasure ran through his body.

And he came pressed with his overflowing seeds splashing on his bellies amid the deep beats and his acute cry the warmth of their bodies waves of magic traversing their bodies contracting their guts and thus a roar Hades.

And this one that filled him with his hot seeds withdrawing from his inside with a wet suction noise and thus he being lying on his belly by Hades that skirted their bodies with his hands and savored his semen licking him in the process.

And he positioned himself on top of him opening his legs as he stood on his back to his master of the web east whose open legs shook his buttocks.

And separating them for more access and separating and entering immensely by opening his legs he lay on top of him.

His warmth and magic roamed every pore of his body and in addition to penetrating a single stocle lying whose legs and calf supported upon him.

And following more successive stockings and hugging his waist positioning in the place where he held his hips.

And again like a piston and a crusher in and out and stocking at the same speed hitting at a single angle coming in and out with increasing speed.

Biting his shoulder and neck pulling his neck and kissing his lips he moaned and his heart fasted on his back his bodies against the countless and fervent others.

And the strength of successive stocked skin beats in and out hitting your prostate passing through your muscle walls against skin waves of electricity every beat.

Stocking nonstop at a certain angle he reached the same point where he made him scream still hitting and stocking the same direction hits and back hitting his body coming in and out with speed.

And with a wave of pleasure and swinging and grinding him beneath it, and where the bed below it swayed with the speed of the blows and the brutal onslaught.

And with her screams and growls followed by stockings groaned her eyes by turning her ass raised separate buttocks holding with gallows.

And holding on to his hips where marks of his fingers left deep marks and his nails sank into his flesh.

And whose blood flowed into fillets riding behind him where he beat skin-to-skin slaps his testicles hit his ass.

And his hair swirled his wet entrance and whose semen flowed through the penis that came in and out he was long and hard coming in and out constant and overwhelming beats.

And that they reached bundles of nerves pumping his penis that swayed through the jerks of his body pulling and pushing each thrust his penis massaged his inner through and passing through each muscular ring he felt all the length.

And where his bowels had spasms and contracted with each pushing and pulling his nails and hands pulling the sheets out of the bed below him moaning and screaming choking.

And beating and hitting his prostate with each beat moaning and so he felt the penis pull off completely and holding him turning sideways where he raised a leg in the air hooking between his arm.

And beating and starting again stocking with more deep gallows and more powerful blows he hit with more vigorous cries and roars united.

And he felt he came hitting the same point by violently assaulting his prostate and several deep beats his penis swinging and sneezing and spurting strong amid the beats he screamed in ecstasy.

And more beats amid the beats then their bodies in rhythmic movements slaps from skin against skin screams and choking and so he felt Hades roar and so he overflowed inside.

And the semen had been dripping down his sides and thus withdrawing he soon withdrew from his interior leaving his exhausted body whose semen flowed through its opening.

And dripping between his legs forming a time beneath him his pulsating and sore entrance as if there was an emptiness inside him and deep pains.

Hades left Bruce whose breath panting his heart pounding hard lying on the spouted bed as he lay and his legs open.

And they got up and then fall softly into bed with glazed eyes and sweaty body squeezing their ass by pulling out looking at the exhausted body and slowly falling into unconsciousness.

The bat man woke up several hours later not knowing what time it would be just a few red lights and what looked like sulfur falling outside the window.

And he looked around him and felt a sharp pain in his, but nothing but pleasure and very hungry he looked whose thick blankets were on top of his naked body, but that without the feeling of cold or warmth.

He looked around and pulled out his blanket lifting and heading toward the window was naked as it came into the world whose black hair and pale skin showed all its splendor...

And his skin they had in his body and extension circles and red lines and scratches roamed his body and groin without us limping around and without worrying about covering his nudity he looked at the great firestorm away from the outside the window

It wasn't even ten minutes he didn't hear any roar from the gate his eyes or ears didn't realize anything just that someone spoke behind him holding his buttocks firmly and squeezing and pulling and pulling him.

And then he screamed feeling pushing toward the window saw the reflection of a pale man with long black hair.

And it was Hades this whose eyes were a red fire he pressed toward the window and spread his legs stocking his anus entering once his cry of surprise and pleasure his arms.

And pressing him and holding his pressed penis in the window and his hands holding on his hips in a single stock.

\- Now and my turn to have you at the window, Bruce - Whispering in your ear.

"Now you're mine again. " I said. "I don't get enough of your beautiful body...

And sucking his neck he licked and bit flexing his hips and pounding his pelvis in a frantic onslaught he accidentally stocked in and out of his interior.

And snapping her body to skin-slammed body against body rubbing their bodies or worrying about her still soft penis picking up and squeezing her penis starting to pump their attacks together.

And it came with the sound of his groans screams and growls behind him, and accompanied by the skin-to-skin slap sounds intensified.

"You're going to get fucked by me and you're going to like it very much. – He said with successive jerks and slaps on his hips and stocking his buttocks inlet.

And the tight and scattered dents he felt the pressure passing through his rings of muscles invested from his tight and sore entrance.

And he felt the thick penis going through his rings coating his interior.

"Your tight ass will drink my dick. – Growled in his ear his moans choking at each beat inside burying to the fullest up to the testicles.

And that he beat more and more with savagery pushing toward the big window opening his legs and impaling him carrying his legs and his groans his tight entrance contracted with each beat.

And he moaned and his arms squeezed his hips by climbing up his hips hugging his chest and squeezing his waist by pinching his nipples and descending again to his penis pumping urgently and squeezing.

Oh, i'm sorry. Oh... Oh my god... Fuck... – The bat man moaned and shouted at every new onslaught of his stockwork and his powerful onslaught groans.

And burying even the stalk his testicles beat his buttocks urgently and ferocity he screamed and choked followed by growls in his ear being mordiated on his neck.

And he climbed his hands and squeezed his neck sucking the lobe of his ears and taking his hair out of his front he whispered and moaned in his ear and pushed more and more toward the window.

And the waves of electricity roamed his body lights overshadowed his vision his prostate was stocked mercilessly beating without stopping an angle that made him scream and shout more and more shrill the glass in front of him.

And with his face rubbing and his hands scattered and holding scattered around him his hard pressed penis leaking and dripping through the glass.

Resinulate and screaming listening to his growls behind his head whose hands went up and abandoned his pressed penis and dripping through the windows he moaned and shouted faster and thick the wide and thick penis penetrated urgently and ferocity.

And he shouted waves of pleasure and pain mixed the energy that roamed his glass passing through every end of his pores energy waves released lights his belly tightened and the sound of the glazing.

And pounding and pounding pushing and pushing feeling where the smooth penis passed through its tight walls and its rings with spasms and contracting with each thrust pounding and reaching the same point his prostate was brutally stocked.

And he screamed at every push mercilessly and without rest turning his face he kissed his lips hugging his chest and pinching his nipples growling in his mouth whose tongue entered his mouth,

And he walked his lips coated every part that could reach waves of electricity roamed every part of his body frantic beats his bodies in harmony and wet sounds of odor sex and honey musking the sounds of their moving bodies were heard.

And they came higher and higher and their glasses together the attacks of each part propelling with the pelvis investing inside reaching a point where it made him scream and scream to moan.

And with the attacks they made him choke his heart from his chest he went up and urgently went down his testicles beat and beat him screaming at every onslaught and scratching the glass with his nails his screams.

And they came increasingly squeaky and were tall and shameless i felt that the thick penis passed in its tight opening and pushed toward the glass that was possibly sustained by magic did not break or at least latch with the gallows of the attacks.

And until he felt a powerful wave of magic heat roamed his body the hunger disappeared then he ejaculated in the glass in front of him squeezing his anus further forcing the man behind him to invest more.

And going faster and faster he screamed and screamed and then felt a hot liquid filling his hole this just a few more and more onslaught.

And he looked rubbing and swinging his hips behind them kissing and licking his neck milking his penis inside hugging his chest.

And pressing him on the window then bit his neck and let him out without strength and he fell to the ground untoocable ly feeling the semen overflowing through his hole.

Before he could say anything he was caught by the arms and erected from the ground looking at the man who hugged him and claimed his lips a hungry and possessive kiss.

And that dominated him licking and biting his lips whose tongue came into his mouth squeezing and groping his body and massaging his sore ass regardless of that his semen flowed through his hole and legs dripping on the floor.

And rubbing their bodies at the other he picked him up in his bridal-shaped lap and took him toward a door where he opened and there was inside a huge bathroom where there was a pool he was placed inside opening a faucet.

And filling the pool bath he was soon accompanied by Hades this took a sponge and a golden soap just above a soap dish he looked into the water sitting in the huge bathtub.

And whose taps filled with bubbles and a fresh scent of wildflowers the place was golden and silver whose cabinets and floors were marble so he looked at the man's huge penis getting harder and harder.

And he soon entered the huge bathtub next to him pulling in his lap in front of him rubbing his body with the soap and sponge he moaned with the warmth and freshness of the ingredients and looked very tasty.

And he then was putting in his lap and without any ceremony he spent his hands soaping his body and passing his fingers in each part penetrating his small stretched opening with his finger and cleaning removing any dirt he looked with debauchery and hunger.

And passing his hands on his face and kissing him then lifting and with gallows lowering on his already hard penis he penetrated him at once.

And so whose hands were on his hip and waist lowering and raising Bruce's arms whose hands held on his shoulders arching his back.

And the water went up and went bubbling and overflowing through the bathtub spreading on the floor their screams were heard everywhere spreading water and waves rising and descended their screams and slapping bodies against bodies.

And the cacophony of his cries waves of water water watering the ground he moaned and screamed and screamed his eyes were clouded by lights and waves of pleasure his groans and soon the sound reverberated and had many screams.

And his eyes closed and opened treble sounds and moaning and meow laments he was driven with increasing force his tight hips and pushing up and down towards the penis whose.

And whose water came in and out overflowing through the tub he screamed and screamed rising and descending being boosted with increasing strength.

And it came with more and more strength and his screams could be heard from afar.

And his cries reverberated throughout the bathroom had finally heard his screams he heard the roar and closed and opened his eyes tears flowed from his eyes waves of electricity roamed every pore of his body.

The roars of the larger man were tall and animalistic his brutal onslaughts and his tight interior was coated by his thick penis and long barely entered his interior was wonderful good.

And his orgasm followed more and closer he moaned and moaned and screamed waves of soap and water overflowed and soaked the ground dripping like waves for every jerk jumping on his lap.

And he was penetrated by hitting his testicles in his ass for every onslaught he screamed without any control shouting drawn from groans and choking and resfoleging for each invest.

And the hard and thick smooth and soft penis passed inside was a big man in every way.

And pulling the man towards him rubbing his bodies in constant motion and his kisses whose saliva blended in motion they came at the same time embraced for several minutes later whose water calmed down stopped swinging.

Are you all right? - Asked Hades

Yes, i'm sorry. "Said the man separating from the older man and looking in his face.

Good, good. " Said the man and resuming to wash his body and lifting the man from his soft penis he washed him with a bushing and with a movement of his hands he wiped the floor from the water that disappeared then he looked around him and lifted by pulling the man with him.

And he took a towel and started drying it by helping him walk.

And he had a clothes prepared in his wardrobe and dressed up being watched by Hades.

And he roamed the huge underworld castle that were extensive corridors and several long passages and with many rooms looked like a huge maze that he was taken by Hades who held in his ass massaging... And

And he saw it as he accompanied Hades he took all his god business from the dead very seriously just being watched from afar.

And when she went to lunch with Persephone that was well-educated her beautiful breasts covered by a beautiful black dress and his sad look filled with joy to see him.

And from what I knew of Persephone's own words, I didn't like having sex with Hades even though he was good, it wasn't his preference.

It was his black and decorated Armani outfit he was there in the library at the time reading some scrolls while it was observed and some of them he left Persefone.

And she accompanied him and there they were watching old books and scrolls together while she explained about some in ancient Greek.


	5. Chapter 5

20

And so he looked at each book in Greek and Latin, he looked at the ancient books and saw that the riches of the earth were different the legend of Themycera's origin, and the guardians of the dimensions...

After all, Trigon wasn't the only interdimensional demon attacking the earth...

He actually on some previous visits to paradise island he looked in his extensive library.

They were descendants of a single battle an ancient battle between worlds and blood dimensions...

And how and how and that a wizard connoisseur of such history could have such books...

And as Faust's power reversing some followers in minions and the other guardians and this corrupted wizard he returned each of Hades' followers against the amazons of the island of Themycera was actually created by a way to prevent invasion.

From a pagan wizard in the time of Faust first what this man did discovered his secrets... When he had entered his temple and home when they faced Hades.

And he had also confiscated each of his diaries and ancient books and manuscripts and then he would find out how a sorcerer would know about Tarkady.

And he had stolen from Faust and then they would know about all this unless he erased his memory, but no one even realized...

Hypolita had lost Tarkady's whereabouts more than a thousand years ago before the first ceremonies, if he had understood him then also who knows now he would know...

So somehow the other ways should know what's left of the other artifacts...

Even his revenge for hurting the Princess of the Amazons did not compare himself to killing the rest of the world condemning to all the eternal darkness and or the invasion of creatures from the bowels of the earth...

He should investigate more about what he stole and whether anyone besides Luthor would open the bowels of the earth with the entry of beings born from Gaia'sblood.

And who else would open the bowels of the earth and create these mutant monsters from the blood rivers... Blood...

Who else besides Luthor... Even if all his instincts say otherwise, Luthor would never blend in to any sect, he did everything of his own money... Except for more money... Or revenge on Superman...

And so taking faust's confiscated scrolls and books he leafed through and began reading his Greek was good, but still needed help...

So he went toward the computer, and thus translating with the help of a program...

After all Faustdied in an alliance with Hades and then became a restless and vengeful soul...

In this universe the island of Themysera and inhabited both by women born by partnogenesis and reincarnations of warriors of the past both by women who have suffered trials and persecutions and both by women arising from clay and magic.

And these were hermaphrodite and those born by partenogenesis born to other women without male intervention were pure women, and those of clay who are all and intersex with male reproductive organs.

And there were also those who are born without totally female male intervention, but all with the physiognomy of women and with female predominance, are able to generate by...

Partenogenesis, however, with the two chromosomes, divided alphas are warrior women with barbed penis separates between omegas women and alphas the creations of clay andmagic.

And that are like all women put with essentially feminine reproductive organs and penises, which are properly women with female reproductive organs and among the alphas this Diana.

And among these were hermaphroditesand futanari with taste for the men of patriarchy, and in the case of the world of patriarchy men submissive and sometimes women in the world weakest and most vulnerable men.

And there are also alpha women and in some parts of the world there are alphas and omega women with male reproductive organs all alphas have both organs.

And all were in apparent feminine character but only omega women can reproduce descendants of succubitus and incubes.

And also only female omegas are able to reproduce, but omega men do not exist and never existed on the island.

And therefore, essentially feminine, they can go through the mating cycle without getting pregnant since they do not have their own organs for this.

All the women on the island of the Amazons reborn after the War of the Olympians who fought in the war against the Titans, and these are fruits and descend from the firstgeneration.

And later in the second generation in the war against the demons and female forces of Liliti and the third generation.

And Princess Diana, born of the clay magic of the first incubae, with the union between the enttropic energies of Hecate's first daughter, the queen of the underworld of the first woman named Diana.

And long before the present Diana, is the first goddess of the shard joined her forces in fusion and created with the forces of yin with yang.

In the ancient wars between the Titans and the gods of Olympus, Hiscate fought beside him as all the gods they fought and at his side came the first daughter of an ancient supcubles of his and next to himself his own daughter.

And at his side came his other valiating war allies and ladies from their sorceress and powerful druid destinies who sacrificed themselves and others who fought by his side.

And then with the end of their battles and the gods of olympus beating the ancient Titan, Hecate as goddess granted the great warriors a second chance.

Together with them the powerful sorceress and thus with a gift from the gods created an island born from the bowels of Gaia, where these women could live without intervention.

Those who fell in battle were granted second chances on the condition that they lived on that island their immortality, as they left the island they would lose their powers and their lives, even those whodied.

And from so far they could revive there the red blood that flowed from the ancient caves that sealed the titans of olympus ran through the underground streams that were also eternal guardians of the Abyss and the twin gates.

And these were these divided from the ancient kingdoms of the queen of the underworld and the prisoners of tartar, granting not only resurrected women, but occasionally.

And always to the great warriors men when being considered valiator and good men of pure heart.

And these men who sacrificed themselves without asking for something in return and who fell into combat, and women who fell into combat who passed through the sands of the beaches and bathed in that place they would revive and have a new chance of life.

Hecate with its power united from the darkness of the blood moon and rivers of blood that cover the underworld generated theisland.

And this was as a gift for a lineage of warrior women, and so every five hundred years the sands of the beaches and their entire length were taken to the dimension of the Gods.

On this island where there were only warrior goddesses, and over the years they granted powers over humans only women and so their descendants would be generated by otherwomen.

And without male intervention being both intersexual women generated by partnogenesis, but of feminine essence whose reports only they would tell their descendants.

In eras before the ancient forces of mythological battles in the ancient battles between the ancient Titans and the gods of Olympus and before that emerged...

In the ancient ages when Gaia gave birth to her children and her equal heaven and various forms of powers and in the midst of the fact that such god had the power of prophesying and vidence such power was a dadiva and a danger to the future

And in this way Uranus prophesied in Gaia's eyes amid the darkness of her bond...

Those who have emerged after me my children and their each of them the last of each generation each of them will bring the ruin to their predecessors and hence thousands of auroras and rivers ofblood.

And in the midst of his blood the ruin will succeed to the freshness of blood will dawn to the messengers of dawn and the guardians of twilight.

From the darkness will arise the ancient god of his children the union of the ancients and the new gods and those who will succumb to light and darkness reborn every five hundred summers will be reborn the one who will bring the falltothe one who will bring the ruin at dawn.

In her countless cubs the forces of her menstruation and her tears and her cries when her children were trapped inside her in their pains and laments were heard by thestars.

And her loneliness and tears for the pains of her children trapped within her opened the barriers between the ancient dark and dark depths between the forces of light and darkness that they never saw.

From the salty tears and tears of pain and blood of his body, among the dark passages of the blood of the earth that thus created a passage of rivers of blood and dark passages from hisveins.

And coming with the light ofhis eyes were opened and thus creatingan immensity of blood caves and intricate veins like mazes and of these mazes opened doors elsewhere by all their bowels

The passages arose and were generated beyond the ancient gods of the depths their cries gave rise to a passage and this passage between the forces of despair anddestruction.

And it was the waves of energy that emerged from its interior and so arose to a beautiful woman who was the embodiment of what in turn generated tartarus and the abyss of these abysses.

And emerging with the dark depths appeared the kingdoms of Tenebra and from these depths emerged the dark dimensions and dark doors of Zilliara.

And the lady born of gaia's menstrual blood beings from the depths of Gaia and the dimension where nothing leaves and nothing could enter without being invited...

Her elegant body long and squirt her eyes like rubies and her red skin like fire and blood, long and wide scratches and beautiful hips and firm their shapes sculptures and beautiful curves and breasts fed up with agazelle.

And with that at birth has already given birth to a place that today and inhabited by monsters inside her body came rivers of blood and from this blood was born tartarus and abyss, it was the embodiment of gaia's blood.

As she could not grow further inside and could not expel her children from within tartar us and the Abyss she created another world another dimension to put an end to hersuffering.

And so these passages gave life and of this life there was the most beautiful woman her name was Zilliana the lady of Ziliara the infernal dimension.

And coming from the depths of the first hell of the iron and metals crusts and the ladies riches of the blood-forged weapons where they were generated.

And so tarkady's bonds were born and so other ingrown dimensions were so carried away by cave mazes in the depths of Gaia and deep destras gave rise to a dimension ofblood.

And the Sangria rising by opening the doors to another dimension and this was born the dimensions connected as caves and labyrinths and so dimension terrae rivos sanguinis appeared.

And rivers and eternal rivers of blood and also a brother dimension to another god a passage to the dimensions of Zarathanis a way of creating other gods and lords of arms and forgings of their own blood...

From the beasts generated inside and the darkness of Gaia's tears in gaia's elongated shadow surgia Tarkady and which at one point in the future was cursed to become a death weapon.

And the lord of suffering and masters of torture and curses the two beings at the first moment mated and their elongated shadows gave rise to the infernal dimension whose openness arose the first infernal dimension.

And this was the father of the cursed weapons to which they thus generated living weapons that were generated in the depths of the Tartarus of gaia's womb.

And from the shadow of Tarkady emerged Zellion and Zullara and Silviana and each dimension arose a form of caves and dimensions and in them to the thousands of years there were civilizations born from the bowels of the lands of the rivers of blood.

And of these dimensions they grew and changed and thus their worshippers and from within that there were never beyond ancient and extradimensional civilizations.

And with this thus emerging thethirteen dimensions of the uterus of each ofthem partnogenesis called so dimension Terrae rivos sanguinis the dimension of blood rivers...

The first queen of the abyss and the dark and ancient dimensions tenebra mother of her own rivers and abyss of Tenebra, and mother of all beings of the Abyss andTartarus.

And coming from it were born the first weapons and first prophecies from her blood and from them the rivers of blood and heat those that upon hearing the laments and cries of Gaia's Pain uttered the prophecy of her children.

And also his grandchildren and his misfortunes and all his lost children and their fall and all their successors who would eventually lose their way.

And with that the influence until its imminent destruction and of this infernal dimension was born uranus the sky that was expelled from within its cursed uterus...

Thus generating the abyss of the blood dimension thus exiled in the depths of Tartarus unnamed creatures that lived in gaia's caves and veins of blood originating the ancient kingdom and forgotten from dark beings of the earth.

Both Tarkady's bow dromai's scepter and Murdal's staff and Zarmal's armor, Zindara's sword, Jandur'smirror.

And also the shield of Dartamor, were weapons that nourished from the red blood of the depths of blood and earth and precious stones from the depths of the earth.

And they were ways that could forge the shadows and darkness on earth and were alive and could only be managed and possessed by strong-hearted men and controlled mind.

And also of centered mind and their hearts without anguish or doubt and these were chosen as holders of the possessors and forgings of their hands...

These beings are creators of living weapons that kill gods and create lives and corrupt at the touch of each weapon in the dead god of their rotting bodies arose other beasts andmonsters.

And with that corrupting others as if it contaminates everything around him with eternal darkness and darkness and blood of the abyss...

The ancient god the first system and first generation called tenerius an extradimensional deity a demon forging cursed weapons from the bowels of the earth and the blood of the gaia mother...

The Uranus semen that took root in the depths of Gaia...

And so he created the caves of the dark dimensions and of these ancient dimensions blackened lands of another dimension and thus appeared the weapons and dark beings born living and powerfulweapons.

And they were generated from the blood and semen of gaia without vision without being able to see the light and thus unnamed and from these caves the ancient kingdoms of Tellurrias arose the ancient depths of the rivers of blood.

And also of eternal caves beings never seen and confused with absolute darkness never said and whose names were never prophesied ayonia spiưliés kai potamia aímatos

When the ancient titans and gods were imprisoned within tartaro they had relied on such beings their influences even if not being so and few gods they in turn werecontaminated.

And their powers gradually growing and so they corrupted them by corrupting them by opening a rift in this dimension and this dimension opened up a crater and thus sucked into dark and ancient worlds.

And from them emerged the multiversal dimensions of Sindar that today are stopped in time and its dimensions have no contact with such ambition and thus spreading through other worlds and dimensions...

And of these exiled beings of dimensions so appeared

Thus giving a dimension the part within the depths of the abyss in the eternal caves of blood of the earth called ancient and forgotten beings whose name cannot be pronounced and called váthiư tiư s avýssou tou amatos.

Of this world of this generation... The most powerful woman would weapon ize the first woman to generate weapons from her body generated from her uterus and blood.

And so to various forms the father of Trigon who and told later...

And this dimension and all its gods traveled to other dimensions and of these dimensions one of these Tenerius men found an ancient sect of their main worshippers and theseworshippers.

And these were priestly priestess of the depths and this union in the midst of a worship and worship of an event between worlds between the blood dimensions of Gaia goddess's origin the lady of her worship in the midst of her festival.

And they will join this union, Trigon appeared and by abandoning this dimension found the dimension back to the rivers of blood thus generated Liliriana.

And this was a demon goddess from the depths of the blood rivers and Darmura his twin brother lords of the rivers of blood.

Liliriana and Darmura were demon gods, born from the depths of darkness and the blood of the earth, from a profane cult of the rivers of blood these in turn summoned legions andsoldiers.

And ancient priests some generated by the blood of the earth and by the curses of destruction and some enslaved and in the midst of wars of these worlds in search of dominion and submission.

And at the age of 12 they conquered and destroyed an ancient government and an ancient sect and civilization of the oldest in their world and with that killed their mother.

And while the god Tenerius after his conception was exiled in another dimension, far beyond his dominions, leaving his mother adaliana to rule the kingdom and thus killed by his children...

Tenerius in turn was Trigon's father in another dimension with another parent who thus generated two demon gods.

There were then wars of dimensions between the world to which they are fought for centuries between these three brothers to stop the war between the brothers and Trigon...

Until the dimension of Trigon and its dimension exiled and transported to the other side of this universe outside the domains of Liririana and Darmura... Who so swore to conquer every bloodthirsty dimension.

But their names were forbidden and their deities forgotten because every time they pronounced it they gave more powers...

The ancient world of its size was formed of 12 planets and twelve interconnected dimensions and thus by the age of thirteen each destroyed each civilization that did notkneel.

And standing at his feet or allied himself with them, and subdued their combatants their united powers rivaled their power to influence and confuse their enemies their powers.

And with this it comes from the depths of the land of mother Gaia's blood and the dark powers of the ancient forces influencing and changing her powers and thus gaining dimensions in her quest for power and thus succumbed to the ancient form.

The most powerful lady of the mother blood chasms of all the Bats lords and lady supcubus and incubes mother and once the father of all dragons.

And also the beastly beings such as chimeras and beasts of war and lord of the dark depths lord great bat

In the millennia they passed and forged alliances with those who would possibly influence to conquer the land and invade the island of the Amazons, and to the point of invading the earth.

Thousands of years earlier still on earth were after a great war...

Gradually they managed to open Gaia's bowels in fervor and madness and so with teeth and claws they managed to dig an opening of the dimensions of the rivers ofblood.

And with that digging a passage with its teeth and claws opening the gallows the dimensions of each side...

Gaia was pierced and trucidated and from her bowels they opened it and passed from Tartarus to Hades, and from Hades they fought and from wars of the dead against darkness and subjugatingshadows.

And then converting into allies, the god of the dead and imprisoning them at that time the lord of the dead fought with the beings from the depths of Tartarus.

And that she had also freed the giants and the Titsto the momenthe fought his wife was injured and so before she closed the gates she sent his wife Persefone out of Hades.

In the midst of an immense whirlwind at sea she escaped.

In search of the help of others of these and thus imprisoned with beings the dark god Hades sealed the Hades and thus saw nothing to leave or enter and so the dead did not arrive and Persisphone.

And thisf hi driven by the furies of the world of the dead and so flying on his back was lost say it had passed months until it reached the olympus hill when no man or woman died and thus injured.

And so as he walked long distances when he encountered warrior women who helped her in her endearun and healed her from her injuries and is the same women were followers of the ancient Goddess Gaia.

And there was a small town where they met with pathernon priestesses these same warrior women were followers and priestesses of three Temples Hecate, Nix and Nemesis

To whom the ancient goddesses in the midst of battles for days and months had converted some of the warriors...

In the ancient wars between the Titans and the gods of Olympus, Hecate, Nix the night his daughter Circe and Nemeses led warrior women who were the most powerful and valiating warriors, at that time allied with Nix andHecate.

And also before circe's n-ascimento and so much that each of them were the battle against the titans and so fought by his side as all the gods they fought and by his side

After that they went into exile on the ancient Greek islands and then helped her get to the Olympus hill through many difficulties and after circe's birth they grew up and took her to the olympus hill

These were women descended from the first warriors of the wars of the gods of olympus against the Titans and so the gods had granted them the gift of immortality and veneration the mother deity and thus they originated the first supcubas.

Giving rise to the first sucubas, warrior women came the first daughter of an ancient supcube of her and next to her own daughter by her side came their other allieswars.

And also valiating and ladies of their sorceress and powerful druid and priestly destinies who sacrificed themselves and others who fought by their side

And so they sought the help of the Gods of Olympus.

With the help of Hephaphamand other gods who forged powerful weapons whose light would stand out the darkness and thus face enemies, but none of them were more powerful than those forged by Gaia among them a powerful belt.

At the same time when these beings managed to imprison hades' gates, this did not allow at first instance he fought bravelyconjuring.

And with this thes powers of souls who dwelled and still inhabit their kingdom still their territory and thus someone who also enjoys the powers of the ancients and the underworld.

And he and a god who shares the essence and forces of the depths his power as and said he shares the samepowers of eternal darkness and darkness lord of the depths.

And coming into its depths in the confines of his kingdom he also had the power of blood rivers drinking from its essence for millennia to his kingdom the only water that runs through its depths.

And the immense rivers of blood and so in the midst of their struggle their followers fought against those who tried to escape and so were opening the way out of their kingdom.

And they slumed to the huge whirlwind in the sea created to escape, where they saw the immense opening of the abyss and the infernal dimension, of its opening.

And thedark beings of the shadows of the earth devastated cities and islands and so until the arrival of the gods and allied warriors had destroyed and converted cities.

And when they began to invade the world and ravage and corrupt theinhabitants of the surface and take control of the dead and so they fought like great women and warriors like one of the few human.

And these who were not under the control of Lilliana and Darmura they fought in their true forms were demon gods of a dimension formed by the blood and bowels of the earth.

And their forms of immense gigantic bat men, and so their flames and their blood impregnating the wound.

And this were so about controlling the Titans and giants of fifty heads and a hundred arms and the cyclops they were used and controlled by ancient forces.

And so with great cost without realizing that also Tifão was controlled in the case of the goddesses, Circe, Hecate, Nix and Nemesis and Equidna the mother of the monsters who had revolted against her husband, helped and advised by mother Gaia who generated in its depths a powerful staff.

And this one that would bring the return to those who used it and the first to take, helped by the warriors and their priestesses and women who are the daughters and warriors of the queen of the first generation amazons the queen goddess of the Amazons Otrera the mother of Hipolita and grandmother of Diana.

And the first queen and queen's own wife of Ares, and her virgin warriors and priestesses from their temples descended the depths of Gaia in search of the most powerful weapon.

And those who once forged by Gaia and sealed in its depths. And so i returned it later and also his daughters among them Hypolita...

As he relapses and revolts against others and allied himself for the first time to the other gods, and descend upon the depths of Hades thus facing his beloved Typhão faces allambushing.

And to all and so Equidna separates by facing her husband to whom she uses her struggles and forces over the earthquakes that followed upon the earth and gaia's bowels trembled with the fight

In the midst of the war several warrior women succumbed and fell into combat the gods hoped that fighting for a thousand days and a thousand nights sold out overtime.

And amid the search for the gods that were divided within Tartarus and thus upon finding the immense golden baton called megaleío teals that of the find in the depths of Hades this was generated in the depths of Hades in the womb of Mother Gaia.

Gradually all the warrior women died leaving only the gods who stood on the battlefield. And many others like corpses being controlled by others...

It was urged by Hermes to help Hipolita find valuable women who agreed to enter the war and thereby gain a place among the warriors.

And so ascending to the skies passing through various obstacles and enemies they took the baton towards Hera that Gaia said was the only one towield.

And such an artifact of power because an object forged in this way through the bowels of the earth with its blood could only be wielded by a woman.

And so with the Magaleius Télos she cast the powers of heaven and earth and so say the sorceress and gods who saw so much incandescent light

As if it rivaled the star Sol a golden heat and red flames that in turn were hot a warm and comforting hot...

With this light that enveloped everyone around him like a whirlwind around everyone and after that involved the dark beings some consumed by flames and those whoform.

And they were involved as in energy balls returned and imprisoned after Tataro, those imprisoning in the case of the brothers they form sealed sent back after the abyss and thus sealed them as old beasts unable to return.

Some say that the seal was made the staff sealed and marked the place as if around the whirlwind were just a door of an abyss the torn entrance of the earth and hades.

The power of thebrothers, but cannot kill by trapping in the depths leading to their exiled dimensions of the Earth in their womb wrapped in light and thus.

And she used as a sacrifice of all the Amazons including Hippolite sacrificing each of them her first daughter and thus sealing the gates of dimensions...

After using the Magaleio Télos was used again to imprison all men forming the form of a barrier of screams of silhouettes and forms of men trapped in an immense wall of lamentations.

And made of a marble, which were corrupted and so they used the cursed weapons to trap Typhão between Tarkady's bond and The Stolen Belt of Hypolita.

And this before being imprisoned by the side the bond was used in punishments against women who did not ally themselves with the other warriors...

And so with the joint power of Hecate and all the goddesses, who meet the powers of the beasts as Nix guards the darkness of the stars to seal theplace.

And with that the power of Gaia to create an island a magical island that could restore power and a magical island with the power of the matriarchy.

And Hera who brought all women to reign as guardians with the power of all gods building the kingdom of women and with their powers building and rising from thelands.

And the marbles and granite and the deep caves carved in the creation of the eternal gates and the women guards who were warriors swearing loyalty and thus being eternal...

Tarkady's bond was used as punishment and to inflict perjury, pain and humiliation on every woman who was afraid and was cowardly of a fight the worst humiliation to a forgotten warrior for centuries of punishment...

For millennia they were used as a form of punishment to humiliate other women and submission and torture...

Among these tortures was the war between Queen Hipolita, thousands of women when subdued and imprisoned as prisoners of war, led by warriors and subjected totorture.

And this one that had been stolen his belt, and his amazons against the forces of Hercules warriors who wished to rule the will of Amazon war wars fought all between the two forces

In the ancient war between Hippolya his sisters, Theseus as one of Hercules' allies kidnapping warriors and men who were found beheaded, lasted years, years ofhumiliation.

And with that the destruction and slaves on both sides, between the warrior women and the fruit of rape and the warriors of Hercules when until at one point the belt was lost and at that time there was a peace treaty.

Some do not say where and for hear the bargain, Hippolite and her sisters subdued Hercules' will by forging between their sons and kidnapped warriors and as soon as theyfought.

And it was at that time, the kingdom of Hercules was destroyed say the divine will others just that all this was nothing more than a misunderstanding, until with the belt lost on both sides doomed to disaster.

The equally lost neating lion cover, and one of the sisters as bargaining objects, say some that the fruit of discord and the fruit of rapes were burned plucked from herwomb.

And then sacrificed in nemesis's name, and in hades's case receiving the remains and spoils of wars men and women lost their companions and equally lost the fruit of sons with Hercules and Hippolita lost in war.

And it was at this time that everything went as a way to divide the kingdoms of sons of gods and at that time forming a small adendo both gods gave their children equal homes the islands were divided...

Islands of warrior men and Amazons in nearby cities and thus forgotten enmities.

After that there was another war...

In the ancient wars and with the end of their battles and the gods of Olympus beating the ancient Titans who were also imprisoned in Tartaro, while the goddesses Nemesis, Hecate, Nix, Circe and Ortrera.

And in the case of goddess Hera and as goddess in person granted a second chance the great warriors and powerful sorceress, and so with a gift from the gods.

And then they created an island born from the bowels of Gaia, where these women could live a magical and powerful island whose earth barriers, live without intervention.

From the depths of the immense swirl of the ocean they with the help of mother Gaia generated the island of Themycera that the island was born with the help and gift of all the goddesses of other goddesses like Gaia.

And with the help of Hades, who in all would revere all the ancient gods, thus created forging their gates and using all the warriors who once died in battle and those who still live and thus will live for all eternity on the island thus granting their immortality.

And these warriors were divided half the warriors committed a ceremonial suicide these would be warriors of darkness tasked with protecting and preventing them from leaving Hades.

And the forgings to help in their dominions as guardians and warriors of the depths and thus encrusted and forged from the bowels and with hidden caves and eternal labyrinths upon hades' door and the dimensions off earth.

In all the greatest supreme sacrifice was given to Hypolite that amid the last way to close the portal should be given the blood of two gods and that would be given as if for each time it would be necessary.

And it was the blood of a god of his lineage and the fetus of each unborn to seal the gates periodically, who being pregnant with a great warrior of Hades himself.

And he should sacrifice Hades' doors next to his unborn fetus whose hands of the executioners were made by his sister Pentesileia cutting into pieces and sticking his neck and this would happen until he returned.

To everything, Hypolita was sacrificed and in mortal body was left and taken from her womb his unborn daughter both burned soon after, and thus lift ed to heaven all the gods ofolympus.

And the gods decided to give a new immortal life and in the case lead as the supreme guard their daughter who would be the most powerful warrior of thegates.

And the amazon of the gates of Hades that would grow like an immortal warrior and that every time she died in battle she would return with the 14-year-old perpetual.

In the case of Hipolita after 14 days of death from the flames of hades his body was reborn from the crimson blood of Gaia's bowels and the abyss, with the exception of his daughter from her uterus who was used as an anchor, and thus returning to the reign and his sister as harvester.

And the biggest gift was that being his returned belt but say some of them that stored in his vault next to all the artifacts used by warriors in battles.

Hades became his own guardian and tasked with preventing them from leaving for every soul that would abandon their dominions the seals would weaken and thus the time of the seal woulddecrease.

And in this way enchantments should be reins by decreasing the time to seal so would be done every 1000 years 900 years 800 years 500 years and decreasing the time of 500 years.

And until it came every 100 years and so in total when the warriors would pass so would decrease after a hundred years but everyone who disappeared now would be only 50 years and time has expired...

Among every warrior born of goddesses and women who have been subjected to torture and suffering and may reincarnate on the island in order to grow up and be one of the women of immortal warriors.

Every moment when women in Themycera or grand warriors outside and inside the island when they died even on the island at dusk after a week they reincarnated in babies that were born of pregnant women as they were resurrected.

And in this way to seal the gates would need the blood sacrifices equivalent to time and the amount of warriors who fought in and the blood of the current pregnant queen, war multiplied by years ofimprisonment.

And this one that decreased the total after 50 years, the seal that locked the gates should be made only with the blood equivalent to the previous time of sacrifices.

And it was at that time it would still take the blood of 100 virgin women to be sealed for 100 years.

And those who live outside yet they were all tasked with guarding the gates and of these warriors and priestesses who use the serpent's blood every hundred and fifty years as aforge.

And the seal to prevent the gates from being opened and so their keys were scattered and these guardian keys chosen as passages and these shapes.

And they should go through ceremonies and evidence to be worthy to use each of the keys are 8 keys that later disappeared.

To seal and place an anchor in this dimension they granted immortality to these warriors as eternal guardians of the ancientdepths.

And that these twins swore revenge that they could never run out of guard and awaiting the right moment they would fight again...

Those who fell in battle were granted second chances on the condition that they lived on that island their immortality, as they left the island they would lose their powers and their lives, even those who died far could revive upon returning to the island.

In this land of women they had the power of red blood and there the red blood that flowed from the ancient caves that sealed the titans of olympus the dimensions off a dimension stopped in time ran through the underground streams.

The island itself had its own size leading to being immapeavel and uncoordinated as that any ship could ever have a chance to find them, in this way sensors and any form ofscanner.

And even any bussola, could not locate, and could not be found artificially, and so even with naked eyes it looked only an island, but when it entered it was linked to a dimension that made it immense and endless.

That so were also eternal guardians of the Abyss and twin gates these divided from the ancient kingdoms of the queen of theunderworld.

And also of the prisoners of tartar, granting not only the resurrected women and the warriors sacrificed women neither alive nor dead.

But occasionally to the great warriors both men and being considered valiator and good men of pure heart and men who sacrificed themselves without asking for something in return and who fell intocombat.

And women who fell into combat who passed through the sands of the beaches and bathed in that place they would revive and have a new chance at life. But not everyone was allowed to stay on such an island was just a gift for a few.

Hecate, Hera, Circe and Ortrera mother of Hippolyta and all the other goddesses, united theirforeandeach of them donating their blood and with their power united from the darkness of the blood moon and rivers of blood.

And uniting the bowels of Gaia, and covering the underworld generated the island as a gift for a lineage of warrior women, and so every five hundred years the sands of the beaches.

And their entire length were taken to the dimension of the Gods to celebrate and live a day of renewal and passage of rivers of blood commemorating the ancient rites and ancient rituals of the gods...

And thus celebrated ancient festivities and songs of memories and everyday and ancient ceremonial tales and thus festivities.

This island over the years granted powers over humans only women and so their descendants, they would be generated by other women without male intervention, all of which werewomen.

And these would be generated by partnogenesis in a part of futanari generated by magic and intersex created through white marble, but of feminine essence whose accounts would only tell their descendants.

They stop after the wars between the Titans, and the depths of the rivers of blood between the depths of the blood dimensions, almost five hundred yearslater.

And thenumber of the transaction between the summer solstices and the winter solstice at the old festivals before the birth of the clay of The Creation of Diana the daughter of Hipolita.

There was one last war before the current era of heroes...

As was previously said a war between the Titans and the Olympians in the creation of blood rivers and the ancient dimensions ofblood.

And from Gaia's bowels, but it didn't stop the twins from stopping war only from directing to a different dimension.

At that time around an interdimensional war the Titans who were controlled and enslaved as dogs of war and who transmuted their shape and dored their will.

In these dimensions when the twins Darmura and Lilliriana emerged they could not invade the earth, then turning their wills in other dimensions, nor just aimed at conquests of other worlds.

And outside the underground at that time there was one of several wars between blood dimensions and various other dimensions and at that time a resumption of various territories and war between Trigon.

And the twins at that time forging an alliance and so formed a great interdimensional war trying to confront and conquer the ancient beasts.

And coming from eras and millennia that once conquered the ancient dark lands before Trigon and the twins so much for their countless strengths.

They were immense wars for control of power and ancient territories of red dimensions of the countless ancient forms and forces of magical kingdoms destruction deaths and enslaved beings.

Counted earlier before k rypton's extinction in the golden ages at mating festivals...

At this time between the festivals and ancient ceremonies between the forces that once tried to position itself between outside and within the island the naturalbarrier.

And that there were the warriors who started in the festivities and ceremonies and chants of great harvest times like this...

Both women's penises are considered themycera alphas as men originating in Krypton are longer than average andalso.

And these are covered with veins and barbs at the tips it's made for both inseminar ye and give longpleasure.

And so while they are inside your partner it holds you at a point of pleasure and so are part where they could hold directly into your sexual organ.

And como the vagina, and inducing multiple orgasms and secreting pheromones and so they are trapped directly inside their sexual partner.

In these ancient eras of diverse beings when the exiled beasts of the Earth when the powerful came to him to whom he counted further behind exiled these beasts in other dimensions so there were wars of dimensions...

Once again blood wars existed in the dimensions between the dimensions and their thin barriers of the island of Themycera were fragile compared to ancient warriors who were corrupted...

To many eras ago when he hears a split between the Discord Amazons compared to the ancient beasts and the understanding between the protectiveforces.

And between Themycera and Hades one of the disciples of the current priestess of that time disagreed between understanding and whom to revere.

There was a war between women a split caused by demonic influence on weaker women, induced by the fine line between dimensions and the fact of the dimensionalgates.

And stay on the island itself, and the energy and accumulation between the enttropic and demonic energy and causing discord between the Amazons to the point of a struggle, whose tenuous line basically influenced their decisions and thus wars were formed by discord.

And at that time while there was a struggle between the dimensions of blood a spiral energy crossed the barrier between dimensions and between kingdoms beingtaken.

And they are conquered among the blood brothers and lacked only a single dimension of blood there was in their way Lility the first súcuba and among them the first offspring of the rivers of blood...

Wars that in the infernal dimensions would be centuries on the island of Themycera as existed in the human world this was a different cycle of years time was different in the human world a year on earth would amount to five thousand years in the world of blood dimensions...

For every year last year in each dimension of blood was only a second was a day, as in the human world, six months spent on earth was fifteen thousand years spent in the blood kingdoms and in these nearby dimensions.

And so everything changing and transforming, and at that time when the forgotten kingdoms were taken by war the influence between the islands of warriors and older priestesses and younger warriors among the island near Hercules warriors.


End file.
